Turning the Tables: Ghosts of the Past
by Cathy Rin
Summary: There are secrets best left uncovered, and there are secrets that must be learned. Natsuki learned the hard way that the Vongola hides many mysteries, and some of them happens to be tied to Sentinella. With the Inheritance of Wills and his guardians to take care of, finding out these secrets may prove to be the test he needed to see his own worth as the Decimo. OFFICIALLY STOPPED.
1. The New Trouble

**Author's note is below. **

**PREVIEW**

**Chapter 1 The New Trouble**

Byakuran Gesso can be described by a lot of words: outrageous, crazy, cynical, qualified to be sent to a mental institution, sadistic idiot, and cunning, among others. But no one had expected for him to soften up to the sister of the person that he was supposed to eliminate in the future of ten years. Technically, he was supposed to eliminate Sawada Tsunarumi, the Vongola Decimo. But instead, this world had Sawada Natsuki as the Decimo. It could have made his job easier by a large margin if his other self from another world hadn't messed up and had gotten incinerated by Tsuna's boy self.

But that doesn't mean that he had to do the things his other selves has done. Since the expectations on the other worlds were now gone, and their ability is only limited in dreams and a span of a month for re-use, he had another thing in his mind. He had been prepared when he found out that the Tsuna in this world was a she, and the fact that she was not the destined Decimo even though she was the eldest, and the one who had that title on hold was her younger brother. Sometimes Byakuran thought if their father was a sexist, but then, all men were.

Despite all of this, Byakuran thought, from a very young age, that he would not follow the path of his other selves. He will just live his life to the fullest, as his mother's philosophy was. Celestine Millefiore-Gesso was one of the most beautiful women Byakuran had ever seen. In the other worlds, his mother had died giving birth to him, or died in an accident before he turned fourteen. But her personality and vitality is stronger in this world, which he is thankful of, made it possible for her to live longer than the other worlds. She was the one who taught him the happy things in life that his other selves didn't even know. She was the one who taught him how to fight, and most of all, she was the right hand of the sister of the Nineteenth Regina della Sentinella. Before she was the wife of the Gesso boss, she was friends with one of the greatest informants of their time. They were known as Anna and Brenna Amati. The pair informants that never failed to give their clients their needed information, until they became part of Sentinella. The three had been high school friends since then, and when Anna Amati was chosen as the Nineteenth, she was chosen as the right hand of her sister without a second thought.

Such is the reason why he has met Tsuna in the first place. They had met when Tsuna was thirteen, and at that time, he was surprised to know that she was the chosen heir of Anna, of all people, despite the fact that he knew that she was supposed to be the 'Dame-Tsuna' that everyone loved to tease and bully. His questions about it were answered when he found out that she was trained by the vicious prefect, Hibari Kyouya to get rid of that image and create a new one, which included Tsuna being smart, strong and responsible and turned out to be his secretary and secret girlfriend.

The encounter with this world's Tsuna was quite different than he had ever expected. The fact that she didn't stutter anymore and can stand on her own was incredible. He had never thought that such as her would exist when he knew from a lot of worlds that her other selves were as clumsy as the day they were born. But Sawada Tsunarumi was different. She was independent at most, and very intimidating when provoked. But most of the time, the girl was cheery. There was also one thing that Tsunarumi had that some of her parallel selves didn't have. She values knowledge above everything else, and believed in the motto of Sentinella.

_Knowledge is power._

Truth be told, he had never seen such a dedicated apprentice such as herself and loyal to Anna that way. As far as they knew, Anna shared a special bond towards Tsuna that everyone in Sentinella knew of, and no one would dare question that bond of master and apprentice. That was when he had decided one day that he would grant her the knowledge of a memorable experience that his other selves had gone through, and he wished he wouldn't go through again. He gave her the knowledge of another world, which is the knowledge of a parallel world where she was the Vongola Decimo, and that her younger twin had ceased to exist.

She took it rather coolly at most, and the fact that she is very open minded made things all too easily. But at that moment, somehow he felt that she was concocting some grand scheme that he could guess would be a long term thing. It was not something to be taken lightly when a girl like that started making plans. Even Anna, who had taught her strategies, was quite surprised at the vast out of the box ideas that she can counter at every situation.

After that certain episode, Tsuna had casually told Byakuran for both of them to be friends, something that he didn't expect for her to offer. He had never been friends with Tsunarumi or any of her parallel selves for the matter, save for the one who was responsible for his limited use of his ability, but now that he had a chance, and he wasn't restrained by his other selves not to do so, he grasped it. At once, he had liked the young brunette, but he didn't like Hibari that much, that's why he always flirts with Tsuna calling her 'Hime-chan' and/or 'Tsu-chan' in a sing-song voice all the time to annoy him and make him jealous. No matter how many times he had been reprimanded by Tsuna, he just couldn't help but do it all the time.

A month has passed since the final trial, and everyone minded their own business as usual. Tsuna will be released from base lockdown in three days, and he saw it to himself to at least visit the girl that has been nothing but surpassing his expectations. Btu he didn't fly across the globe just to chat with Tsuna. For years, he had been taught the ways of an informant by his mother, and he knew where to get information that involves serious matters that needs looking over by the organization. True that they wouldn't touch a mafia family's affairs unless requested upon, but one word from Bermuda and they have the authority to butt into their matters without complaint, unless they want to stand up to Vindice, which would be very unlikely, and would be the last thing anyone would ever do. That was one of the methods of gathering information about certain families.

Entering the infirmary, he saw the brunette reading through a large pile of books on the bedside table where a lampshade used to be along with her medications and food. It would seem that even though she had an illusion in school, it doesn't mean that she would neglect her studies. "So I see you're trying to keep on track on your studies even though you're on lockdown," he teased.

Tsuna returned a smile, "Well I have to keep my grades up for future use,"

Byakuran leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms around his chest, "Speaking of the future…there would be no trips to the future for dire reasons in this world as well." Sometimes he asks himself why he even bothered to tell her everything that he knew from the other worlds. But sometimes, he doesn't really care why at all.

"Then what would be the disaster that will befall this world, Byakuran-kun?" Tsuna wondered as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Shimon," Tsuna's writing stopped instantly when she heard the name.

"Cozart-san's family?" Tsuna asked.

Byakuran nodded. "It appears that a _misty_ history between the two families will resurface soon." He predicted.

Tsuna closed her notebook with a sigh, "So it has come to this…" she said solemnly. "I had wanted to avoid this as much as possible and clear out the misunderstanding before it came, but I guess we are yet to know what really happened that day. I tried asking Bermuda-sama about it, but he simply said that he will not utter a single word about it. I tried so hard to find out what the Vongola and Shimon are covering, but in the end…"

Byakuran knew what she meant. Even at that moment, he has yet to receive the memories of what had transpired in the conflict between the Shimon and the Vongola for some unknown reason. It was like that part of his ability of knowing that incident was blocked, unlike his knowledge of the Varia incident and the Ring battles. It was hard not to know a thing about it, and it annoyed him inside. There was nothing more he could give out to Tsuna anymore, and they were left to wonder what Bermuda is keeping from Sentinella concerning the concealed history between the two families. "Nothing could come up?"

Tsuna nodded. "And we have another problem in our hands as well," she stated. "One of these days, there will come a time when the ghosts of the past appear to judge the ones worthy of their succession and will."

The white haired boy's eyes turned serious once again. "I see…and I bet this is about to get even more complicated than before, considering we are in the time where two situations arises all at once…"

It was then when the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Ugetsu with a letter. "Tsuna-chan! There's an urgent message from Bermuda-sama!" he shouted. After a few moments, the others entered as well, curious and tensed about what the letter from the former Arcobaleno contained.

Taking it from Ugetsu immediately, she opened it and read its contents. She was rather surprised when it contained black flames just like the one in Natsuki's letter from the Ninth a few months ago. It was an absolute order. She read the contents aloud.

_Ventesima Regina della Sentinella_

_The time is nearly here. The ghosts of the past of the Vongola are rising, and the secrets of the sky and earth are coming as well. There will be a lot to work on, but for now, focus on the tasks at hand. There will be obstacles nearing that you cannot interfere just like what you have done regarding the Succession of the Vongola and Shimon. This time, they will be off your hands, but you may have a hand in the inheritance of the wills. _

_I expect that you already know how to act regarding this matter as what we have talked about a long time ago. You know the fates of these people, but you must not utter a word about this. Leave the matters between Shimon and Vongola to us, and I will leave the inheritance of wills to you. I believe there are some businesses that are to be done regarding it._

_Until then, wait for my next correspondence. _

_Bermuda von Vichtenstein_

Tsuna folded the letter back and sighed. She looked at her agents one by one, each having a serious face. She knew what those looks are. "It would seem that the succession is not the only thing that is required of a true Vongola boss, is it?"

"No, it's not," Giotto said and sighed. "Let me guess, we have a lot of work on our plate again?"

Lampo groaned, "Aw come on, we've barely had a month's vacation after the Varia fiasco. Of all the families in the world, why must we have to be stuck in getting involved with the ones with connections to the Tri-Ni-Sette?"

"Because of all the things in this world, the Tri-Ni-Sette is most important," Ugetsu said. "Nothing must be amiss when that certain set of objects is concerned,"

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Which is why we are going to watch over the Vongola in the coming months. I will not have any mishaps to occur involving the seven of you, understand?"

They could only nod. "We understand the situation," G replied.

Tsuna smiled, "Good. Now, can we get out of this infirmary? I have some school work to do, and Byakuran-kun and I have something else entirely to talk about," she said, dismissing all of them.

…

When the seven of them got out of the room, all were wearing serious faces. They felt troubled with the information they were getting. It had been decided for a long time, but they looked like they had never anticipated that kind of scenario before. They would once again find themselves getting involved with the Vongola because of a certain fact that all of them knew.

"Of all the things that has to happen, why this?" Lampo complained as they all walked towards the study room where they were doing their own homework.

Ugetsu looked at Lampo, "We all knew this had to happen sooner or later, or else there will be consequences," he stated.

"Yeah, but the fact that we are still recovering from the Varia thing, and Hime is still recovering herself from the exhaustion of her flame reserves, we're a bit unequipped with the proper things yet, and Bermuda-sama tells us that we have another mission concerning the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Lampo continued to rant.

G scowled at him, "The Tri-Ni-Sette is _always_ _Sentinella_'s priority, idiot. There is no way we can ever _reject_ a mission from Bermuda-sama regarding _that_." He said as he opened the door to the study hall, where mountains of books were shelved up to the ceiling, that they even needed some ladders to retrieve a book from the higher parts of the shelves.

Daemon went on ahead of them as he went up on one of the ladders to retrieve a book concerning Algorithm, "If I didn't know any better, the Varia trouble the Vongola had that lead to the risk of Hime's health is also related to the Tri-Ni-Sette, was it not?" he wondered as he purposely dropped the said book below without a care, which Knuckle caught with thanks.

"Can you get the one with the theories on Calculus?" Knuckle asked.

Daemon glared, "Do I look like a librarian to you?" he demanded.

"No, you're on the section, so why not ask than waste my time trying to find it up there?" Knuckle replied.

"You're just afraid of that kind of height," Alaude stated as he read his book on Quantum Physics. "Going back on the previous subject," he looked at Giotto, "What do we do now?" he wondered. "Surely this is something that can't be discussed as simply as the discussion of the succession of the Vongola did."

Giotto could only nod in agreement. "It's really up to Tsuna for that matter. Whatever move Sentinella will make, it will be all up to her," he stated. "And if it all comes to her when she is in doubt, Anna-sama will be there for her,"

"Just like a mom, eh?" Knuckle said.

Giotto smiled. "Just like a mom," he said. In just a split second, his eyes flickered orange gold before returning to its original blue hues.

…

**One Month Later**

Natsuki woke up in cold sweat. The lights opened for him to see Reborn in his pajamas looking at him, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," he stated.

Shaking his head with vigor, he looked at his tutor with frantic eyes, "I-I just saw an older Giotto-nii in an Italian pinstriped suit with a cape-and-and he had gloves like the Primo did!" he said in a panicky voice. "He was in Hyper Dying Will mode and he said something about some sort of succession of the wills…and then there were other people around him that looked like older versions of G-san, Asari-san, Lampo-san, Daemon-san, Knuckle-san and Alaude-san!" he added.

Reborn looked at him with the same blank expression, but knowing his tutor, he seemed to be very deep in thought. There was never a time that he had ever had that dream. It was his first time seeing a full-grown man in an Italian suit and looked good in it. Most of the people he found in that attire were the old Mafiosi that he had been surrounded with since he was ten. But why was Giotto wearing that kind of attire? A Vongola-related attire for that matter. He thought _Sentinella_ was an organization of the Mafia Law, so it didn't make sense.

"No wonder…" Reborn managed to utter. Natsuki was about to ask why he said that, but the baby beat him to it. "I believe what you saw was not your cousin," he said.

Natsuki stared at his tutor, "What? What do you mean it's not him? I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Are you a complete idiot? I told you, that is not Ieyatsu Giotto," Reborn said trying to hide his irritation. "What greeted you in your dream is the first generation of the Vongola." He explained.

As if hearing him wrongly, Natsuki stared at him like a total idiot. "W-What…? The first generation? But why would they haunt my dreams at this time?! They could have done it when I was still a candidate!" he complained. "But moreover, why do they look like Giotto-nii and the other Sentinella agents?!"

"Must be coincidences, but that's beside the point. The first generation existed four hundred years ago, and it is only normal that some of the people in this time looked like someone from the past, so just drop it. The main concern is why Vongola Primo paid you a visit in your dreams,"

Natsuki stopped for a while. What made the ghost of his ancestor appear in his dreams? Unless there was something else that he wants to convey to him…but what? "I guess that's a logical explanation…but then…what will I get with him invading my head?" he wondered.

"Something that is bound to be concerning the family, that's what," Reborn replied. "The Vongola Primo has appeared in the dreams of the past bosses before, including the Ninth when he was newly appointed, but all of them had been told that they are not worthy of inheriting his will," he looked at Natsuki's shocked face, "But considering that he visited you without saying things near that thought, I guess his motives are different,"

"What could those motives be then?" the blond wondered.

"I have no idea." Reborn said. "But I think I know who does,"

Neither of the two noticed that someone else has been woken up by Natsuki's scream the next room over. Tsuna, who had just gotten a drink of water and was just innocently passing by his room, heard all of it. Eyes wide, she immediately used her stealth as not to get noticed. A troubled expression marring her face.

Tsuna stayed up late that night, thinking about the letter in her hands. Another trouble will begin something that she has no hand of this time. She will only be part of it, agreeing to play by the cards. She had always anticipated this kind of situation when it had concerned this incident. They had prepared for this for three years, but she felt like this was unplanned. An impromptu plan. This was the affair of the Vongola, but if it weren't for Sentinella's duty to the Tri-Ni-Sette, she wouldn't be crossing paths with her brother.

Groaning, she leaned on the headboard of her bed, "Of all the things…I guess twins do cross paths one way or another when it comes to fate…" she grumbled.

From her window, she didn't notice a translucent man with golden hair wearing a pinstriped suit and mantle was looking at the two rooms far from them, before disappearing in a flash of orange.

**TBC **

**Okay! Reading some of my mail after three or four days out of the internet, I was shocked to see a lot of alerts in my mail (and most of them the manga updates I stocked there when March began) from all of you guys. I never knew you guys were that interested in this fic. When I also tallied your desire on which fic I should start with, a lot requested **_**Ghosts of the Past**_**. So now, I am getting started. **

**I did mention that I am not making any promises but…you have to wait until I am done. I have my reasons why I didn't want to update all that often since I would lose my muse quickly, and the fact that I am currently centering my attention to five (or is it six?) different fics from what I have posted in my profile, including this. **

**This is only a preview, as I am still not done with the other chapters since I too, have no idea where this is going yet. Give me let's say…the better part of my vacation which is from April to May, and then when June comes (which is the beginning of my second year in college), I will be able to just simply update and edit some things I might have missed in my finished fic along the way. I have to tell you, this worked with **_**Turning the Tables **_**alone. I didn't really listen to my head when I published Two Little Schemers before it was even done. **

**So people, please understand that this is merely a preview, and maybe, just maybe, I will see you guys in two months!**

**(Why do I get the feeling that most of you will be pissed that this is only a preview…?)**

**-Cathy Rin**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**Well, I did say I would update this month, but I didn't add a specific date, so when I checked my e-mail for reviews, I found one who was pissed off last June 2. Please note that like all of us, I have a life. **

**As if I **_**have**_** a proper one. XD**

**Author's notes at the bottom, concerning my update frequency. **

**For now, enjoy~!**

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

Two days later, Tsuna was back on track with assisting Reborn with her little brother's training. Natsuki had refused to believe that he was seeing the real Tsuna this time, for her illusion made a good clone of her. But one look from her and he knew that his sister was real enough to go by. Happy that his sister was alright after their fight a month ago, he had tried to convince her in teaching him how she fights, much to Tsuna's happiness, but she had warned him that she will be a brutal teacher.

But then, who was more brutal than Reborn?

"KEEP RUNNING!" Tsuna shouted as she hopped from tree to tree with a crossbow loaded with three arrows, courtesy of G.

Natsuki was running for his life in the middle of Namimori Mountain at the crack of dawn. "HIIEE!" he shouted as he was almost hit by three arrows with such preciseness he had to move like a palm tree. He had been running like a madman at the mountain for a good two hours, and his sister seemed not to be running out of arrows. She had started shooting with one arrow, but as the time passed, she increased the amount per shoot. It didn't bid well for the blond that his sister might be trying to kill him, either by using her crossbow or him dying of exhaustion. "Nee-san, are you trying to kill me?!"

Tsuna continued to shoot him, but this time, she increased it to four per shot as an answer. "It's important to train to escape and evade a shot that can kill you. It's better if I start trying to kill you with this now. There are amateurs that are too confident that they can kill a Vongola. If you die by their hands, then you have no right to call yourself a Vongola!" she shouted. "I will be shamed if you become the Decimo and die before you're twenty-five at the hands of amateurs! I'm the one who deemed you worthy after all!"

At that moment, Natsuki discovered that Reborn was the lesser demon of the two. The greater being his sister. He guessed this is what happens when you are trained by a prefect (that became her boyfriend) and the nineteenth leader of Sentinella. You would learn how to torture and/or kill your trainees in the most painful way possible. "This is so not working for me! What will happen if I die by your hands?! Who will inherit the position then?" he taunted.

Tsuna stopped for a moment to think, which gave Natsuki time to stop and rest. "Hmm…good point, but if that happens, then the Vongola will cease to exist, right? And the Vongola rings will return to the creator of it, which is someone that will remain nameless, and then our troubles will decrease. Then that means it will make my job easier if I kill you then," she decided as she loaded her crossbow again, aiming at Natsuki's head.

Natuski felt her attempt and ran as fast as he could again. "That's completely senseless!" he protested as he kept on running away from his sister that has gone to Crazy Mode. He doesn't want to know how she got that kind of mode nor didn't he want to see that person who taught her. Clearly a lot of things have been rammed into his sister's brain while he was gone and she was an apprentice of the leader of the Watchers. He should have chosen to stay home while being trained, seriously. Then he would have the chance to monitor everything she does. But what right did he have? He wasn't the older twin, and yet, he wished he was, and the fact remains that his sister has a mind of her own and too strong to be led by the nose. What was once meek and pliable was now strong-willed.

And now, she was trying to kill him for the sake of training. Her bloodlust was like Hibari Kyouya's, but he wonders if her methods are all her own, or the prefect had actually once planned to kill her. "It is senseless to you, but it's not to me. Keep moving or you'll make my motive come true! A real Vongola boss must escape from Death's door on his own!" she lectured, "Now keep running if you wish to live for the next fifteen minutes!" she shouted.

"NO WAY! REBORN! SAVE ME!" Natsuki shouted.

"No can do idiot," Reborn said. When Natsuki looked back to his tutor, he was shocked to see him dress as Tarzan, his spiky hair all over the place, and Leone perched on his head as usual. "Tsuna's right, you have to learn to escape or die trying." He supported.

"How is this going to help me?!" he complained.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna stopped trying to kill Natsuki when they got to the clearing they were before when she started attacking him. Taking down her crossbow and sitting on the ground, she looked at her brother who was lying beside her. "How's that for endurance training?" she asked.

Natsuki's head shot up and glared, "Were you seriously trying to kill me?!" he complained.

Tsuna laughed lightly as she looked that the sky, "Someone told me that you should do everything you can whether training or in the real battlefield. That's the only way you could improve. It's better that you die in training than get out of it but end up as a weak fighter,"

"And that person is?" Natsuki urged.

Tsuna smiled, "Anna-sama,"

Natsuki sat up, "Speaking of her, how did you guys meet anyways? It's now common knowledge that she preferred staying here in Japan before going on a 'World Escapade' by the time you inherited her title," he said.

Tsuna thought for a moment on how to conceal that particular tidbit. There was no way she would reveal the identity of Anna that easily, and it would cause unnecessary confusion. "Well…let's just say that she discovered my abilities at a young age and has been keeping tabs at me. I don't know how though. When she discovered it, she also discovered Giotto-nii and the others, and well…it started from there. She taught me everything she knew and the duties of Sentinella."

"Tsuna," Reborn decided to cut in. He knew it was his only chance of ever confirming things that were plaguing his mind. "Is part of your duties to uphold the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" he asked.

At that, her eyes widened. She never expected that he would catch up on this so easily. It seemed that something had happened that made him ask it. But she had to give a straight answer if she wanted this to end quickly, "More or less. Our number one priority is to sustain the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette alongside Vindice. It's something that we always do. Like the Vongola succession. A part of it has something to do with making sure that a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette is given to its real owner, and even if the Ninth hadn't sent that letter of request, we would still move for the sake of the Vongola Rings." She explained. "Our life is a bit complicated on matters of the mafia, don't you think?" she asked her brother with a soft amused smile. But from the corner of her eyes, Reborn was dissatisfied with her answer, since it was a common knowledge already in the deeper parts of the mafia.

"Do you know the certain origins of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Reborn wondered.

Tsuna shook her head, "I wish I knew as well, but Bermuda-sama has no knowledge on how the Tri-Ni-Sette came to be, just the Arcobaleno," she slipped on purpose. "But a man had said that we have a role to play concerning the Tri-Ni-Sette, and we are duty-bound to protect it no matter what."

Reborn absorbed the bit of information Tsuna was willing to give out. "I see," he muttered.

"Speaking of the Vongola, I had a dream two days ago," Natsuki brought up, which caught the attention of Tsuna. "A man who looked like Giotto-nii and the others appeared in my dreams, saying something about the succession of the wills, and then…I woke up. Reborn told me he was the Vongola Primo and his guardians, since they all looked like older versions of Giotto-nii and G-san and the rest of your agents," he informed.

Tsuna thought for a moment, her face looking like she was thinking of something logical to explain, but inside, she was in deep thought about what comes next. She had known from two nights ago that he had the dream, but she does not know how to hint it to him without his tutor reading between every line that comes out of her lips.

"I guess that means there are more trials to come," she responded, which made the tutor and his student look at her in interest. But Tsuna was onto the baby. She would not dare reveal things this early in the game, and she knew for a fact that he would do everything he can to get things out of her. If he wanted to think she was quite oblivious to the things she is spilling, then so be it. "And I think your dream can only mean one thing,"

Natsuki tilted his head, still not getting it. "What does it mean, exactly?" he asked.

At the question, Tsuna became exasperated and sighed, "How slow can you get, Natsuki? Of course your dream means that there is more to getting the rings itself! I can't believe your denseness," she groaned.

"Oh…" Natsuki let out, letting the words sink in. But the moment it did, his eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!" he shouted in panic. "Do you mean to tell me that something bad—that could possibly kill me—is about to happen concerning these rings _again_?"

"Don't ask me," Tsuna said in refusal as she stood up from her spot in the ground. "There is only so much that I am willing to tell you, and spoon-feeding you about these things is a big no in my books,"

Natsuki followed his sister's gaze to the sky, knowing that she was deep in thought about some things. "They are coming soon…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Natsuki reacted.

Tsuna shook her head in dismissal, "Nothing. Shall we get home?" she offered a hand to her brother, which Natsuki gladly took and stood up. "I'm making lunch today, so we have to get home early," she informed.

…

Giotto stood from his study at his house, gazing at the window. Troublesome things are going on again, and it will be one of the most difficult ones. To say that the Varia was just a little trouble was an understatement. Tsuna had labeled them a nuisance outright. The real trouble starts right now, and the moment it begins, things will be revealed whether they like it or not. They had known it from the start, but they secretly hoped that this day would never come at all to spare them the headache that was not necessary for their being.

"Of all the things…" he muttered. "Things will get even more complicated…"

"Whoever said that it was going to be easy?" Alaude's voice asked as he approached his lover. "The issue of the Tri-Ni-Sette is not that easy to handle, and you know it."

Giotto sighed as he looked at him, "But Alaude…this concern is…" he started, but Alaude cut him off.

"This concern is for all of us. If we are to fulfill our duties, this will be over in a few days. Trust me," he stated.

As if on reflex, Giotto closed his eyes and buried his head on Alaude's shoulder, breathing the scent of his hair that smelled like mint, "I don't know what I'll do…" he muttered.

Alaude sighed and pulled the blond into an embrace, "Don't worry about it. Tsuna will come and help you. She will be there every step of the way," he comforted. "Even though I wouldn't be by your side, you will find a way to get past this," he stated.

Giotto smiled and hugged him back, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

"A cheesy move Giotto, but yes, you have before," Alaude replied. "In fact-"

Giotto was waiting for his response when he felt Alaude's weight fall on him. It sent alarm bells on his head as he looked at his lover unconscious. The moment he tore away, Alaude almost fell on the ground if it weren't for him who had caught him in time. "Alaude…? Alaude!" he shouted in panic, but the platinum blond-haired man didn't even open his eyes. It was then when he noticed something at the back of Alaude's right hand. It was the mark of the Vongola Cloud Guardian glowing purple.

He was about to take a closer look when it disappeared completely. With worry, he looked at his lover, "Alaude…" immediately, he set Alaude down on the ground properly and went to one of the bookshelves that was glued to the wall. Or at least that's what they want people to think. Pulling a book from one of the high shelves, the bookshelf slid open to reveal an elevator that would take them down on the base. Getting Alaude and carefully leading him down, he immediately punched the code to get him to the base.

Irie was shocked to see Giotto with an unconscious Alaude in his arms when the elevator opened. He had been notified by the computer that Giotto's pod was coming, but did not expect an unconscious other with him.

"W-What happened?" Irie asked.

"No time. Help me get him to the hospital ward." Giotto said, dismissing the conversation for now.

Once Alaude was properly settled in one of the beds in the ward, he immediately told Irie to notify Verde immediately. It was then when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Giotto-san! G and Lampo fainted!" Gokudera's voice shouted. "Takeshi had also texted me saying that Ugetsu-san had also fainted in the middle of their training at their family dojo! What is up?"

Remembering that they never knew of this, he decided to keep it a secret for a bit longer from them. "Alaude lost consciousness too, and I just took him to the hospital ward on base. If the others has this news as well, bring them immediately here at the base hospital ward. I'll contact Tsuna as fast as I can," he instructed.

"Understood." Gokudera said before hanging up.

Taking his phone back into his pocket, he sighed and sat beside Alaude and touched his cheek, hoping in his head that he would be roused. After all, he was a light sleeper, but no such caress would make him rouse. He felt like crying, but he knew that it was not something helpful. It was starting, and he was hopeless that this would go smoothly. But right now, he had to make the necessary calls.

…

Tsuna's phone rang while she was making her special stir-fried vegetables. Knowing that it was from Giotto, she turned off the stove and answered the phone. "What is it Giotto-nii?" as she listened to the call, her eyes slowly widened at what her cousin was saying. "What?" she let out suddenly.

At that, she cursed herself for Reborn and Natsuki heard it the moment they entered the kitchen. "What happened?" she continued. There was no use trying to hide that fact from the two anyway.

"I don't know for sure. I was talking to Alaude and then he lost consciousness. Hayato called as well telling me that the same has happened to G and Lampo. The next call I got was from Kyoko telling me that Knuckle had fainted in the middle of his routine prayers. Daemon was the same. Eliza-san called to say that it happened during illusion training, and Ugetsu did too when he and Takeshi were training in their family dojo! I don't know what to do!" he explained frantically.

Tsuna gritted her teeth. What was happening to them? It was then when it struck her. _'Could it be…?'_ she guessed in her head. She then turned back to Giotto on the phone, "Giotto-nii, listen to me. Keep them inside the base. I'm afraid the ghosts of the past is about to resurface," she said cryptically, low enough to not reach the ears of the two behind her.

Giotto somehow knew what she had meant by that, "I…understand…"

Tsuna noticed that his response was half-hearted, but she let that pass for later. "I'll stop by the base tonight. Keep me posted and inform those involved," she instructed before she hung up.

Natsuki knew it was the time to ask her what was wrong, "Nee-san, is there anything that matter?" he asked.

Tsuna looked back at his brother, "Sorry Natsuki, this is…well…private problems…" she excused.

"Oh," Natsuki replied, letting it pass. "Okay, I won't pry. But Nee-san, can you hurry up with the vegetables?" he wondered, shifting topics.

Tsuna's smile returned to its normal place and started the fire again, "You'll have to wait for three more minutes, so out of the kitchen! Men are banned from here when a woman wants to cook by herself," she said as she ushered Natsuki out of the kitchen and back into the dining room with Reborn. Sighing at the retreating company, she went back to cooking while her thoughts were filled of the fast disaster that had occurred. This was going to be a huge problem.

Natsuki stared at the door to the kitchen at the dining room a few moments after he was casted out of the kitchen. When he had heard his sister shout in a voice he had never thought she could produce, he immediately rushed in to hear that some of her agents had suddenly lost consciousness. The fact that Tsuna was not willing to talk about it in front of him made him realize that it was something that he has no right to know about, one way or another, so he had let it pass.

…

Night came and Tsuna yet again, conjured a real illusion of her so that she could sneak out and get to the base in time. It was the only way so that her brother wouldn't meddle, but she knew that somewhere inside the house, the baby hitman was watching her every move, although he couldn't follow her even if he had wanted to. It was a private matter, and even a hitman couldn't interfere, unless the said hitman was an Arcobaleno, but he didn't have to know that. It would make matters worse for Natsuki being kept in the dark about her own world.

When she arrived at the base through the park entrance, she immediately made a beeline towards the hospital ward where she had been in for the past month. She never thought she would get back to that place just a few days after her lockdown was lifted. There she saw Giotto beside the bed of Alaude, looking at the sleeping blond with worry and fear.

"Giotto-nii…" she called.

Giotto looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna…it's starting…"

"I know," Tsuna replied. "This is where things will get hard."

**TBC**

**I know this is not up to my standards in writing, but this is all I could come up with. I tried to edit this for the last two months, really I did, but it just won't…work. **

**Okay, back to the update frequency, I guess not that often now. When I was updating Turning the Tables, it was once a week, but now, I'm not really sure. I'm still stuck in Chapter 8 in this, and a lot of other things, so maybe every two, three weeks? I made it a habit to not allow it to catch up to what I am writing now, but my life has a stupid timing of messing up.**

**I hope you will be fine with this, and I hope you really understand me, but I will make sure that this sequel will be worth your while!**

**REVIEW~!**


	3. Cutting Off

**I'm here again! And it's been a while. I had a hard time in getting out of the advanced chapters, what with life and school interrupting and all that. Not to mention my attention to the FIFA World Cup this year—all thanks to Hetalia and Thomas Muller. XD**

**So, the update pace is the same, once every two to three weeks maximum, but still subjected to change. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 Cutting Off**

Tsuna looked at her cousin with concern. It was the first time she had seen him like that, so concerned about Alaude. She had never seen Alaude fall into a critical state even on their missions in the course of three years. It was very heartbreaking to see Giotto in such a state. Most of the time, he would be the one who would end up injured because of several stupid stunts in the past. But both of them knew this has happened for a reason. And none of them has the choice of preventing it, only to let it pass.

Verde came inside the infirmary holding a clipboard. When he scanned the room, he noticed that Tsuna was already in the room. "Ah, _Regina_, good you're finally here," he stated plainly.

"What's the situation with them?" Tsuna asked right away in an authoritative voice.

The baby looked at his clipboard again, "There are no complications, but they are in comatose state. It's a mystery that they had become that way without any kind of symptom. It's like they're normally sleeping,"

Tsuna let her head droop, "I see…so will they be fine?" she asked.

Verde nodded in confirmation, "Yes, but I will warn you, especially you, Ieyatsu, that once they wake up, they will act different from now on until the time comes." He stated.

Giotto looked solemn as he glanced at Alaude's sleeping face. "I should…I should prepare myself then…" he muttered softly.

Tsuna looked at her cousin with an understanding eye. She knew the changes that will occur during this fiasco, and it will be disastrous once something goes wrong. But Bermuda had given her the job to take care of these things, and she knew—everyone knew—beforehand, that it would be hard to accomplish. But for the sake of the Tri-Ni-Sette, they would do everything they can to do it.

"Very well then, I guess we should start the preparation," Tsuna said as she went for the door. "I'll inform Spanner-kun and Irie-kun to get started on our work,"

Then a thought came to Verde, "What are we to do with your brother's guardians? They will question what happened one way or another,"

Tsuna stayed silent for a while. Thoughts after thoughts came into her mind, unable to sort them out at the moment. His best agents collapsing were a shock to her as well. But she knew that they had to know something one way or another, just not the detailed one. "I will have to deprive them of the serious matter. I have no intention in letting them know the specific reason for this, and that is my decision,"

Giotto then got the message, "You don't mean…?"

"My decision is final," she said in finality as she closed the door, leaving behind Verde and Giotto inside the infirmary.

…

Tsuna cursed as she slammed her hand on the mahogany desk in her office. These happenings were irritating her to no end. Her agents collapsing and are currently unconscious for an unknown cause is something that she least wanted to happen.

"What's next…?" she asked whoever was listening to her up above.

Her bad mood intensified when Irie had video called her. "Hime-sama! There's urgent news!"

Tsuna wanted to hang up, but she has to know every emergency that occurs in the place. "What is it?"

"We lost contact with Cozart-san this morning. He said that it would be dangerous if he gets tracked by his former family to take him back and he has to go into hiding because of it!" he informed frantically.

Tsuna's eyes widened at that, "What? What do you mean Cozart-san is being hunted by his own family? For what purpose?" she demanded.

"He didn't tell because the connection was immediately cut off. And I know for a fact that one of his former family's men has found him at that moment. I tried reestablishing the connection but to no avail!"

Tsuna groaned. "This is not doing anything good for my sanity. Things have been hard enough with the others losing consciousness, but the fact that I also lost one of my most reliable spies is the last straw," she muttered.

Irie understood Tsuna very well. It would not bid well to anyone if Sentinella starts to lose their best agents because of their personal problems. "Why don't you try to ask Anna-sama for some help regarding this problem?"

Tsuna groaned, "I know she wouldn't mind, but it would tell her that I still need some help in running this organization, and I don't want that…"

"She's your only solace at the moment, Hime-sama. She might know what is happening right now. At least speak to her first," Irie advised.

Tsuna sighed, "Very well…"

…

By the time she got back to the house, it was already before sundown. Nana was out in the market and Natsuki was watching television. Reborn had gone somewhere that he wouldn't tell. When Natsuki saw the seemingly distracted face of his sister, he couldn't help but worry about her. "What happened, Nee-san?"

Tsuna looked at Natsuki, "It's Mom's turn to cook tonight, so just call on me when dinner is ready, okay?" she said, avoiding his question as she went to her room, not bothering to hear a reply from her brother. She really needed to be alone and think for herself right now.

Natsuki wondered what got her so riled up as to isolate herself away from everyone again, just like when they were kids. She has always preferred to be inside her room either reading or playing on her computer—he guessed it was laptop now—and stay away from anyone breathing within a fifty meter radius. This was like the time when they were in between the age of six and ten all over again. Natsuki will be the approachable guy and Tsuna will be the distant bully target. He hated thinking about that, and the times when Tsuna slaps his hands away when he was trying to help. She was always trying to help herself, not needing someone else's help.

There are times that Natsuki accepted the fact that Tsuna wants early independence, but there are times that Natsuki wanted to get mad at her for trying to keep things to herself, especially those that hurt her the most. But what could he do? Looking back, he was one of the main reasons why Tsuna was like that. Always the eye candy of their father, leading him to ignoring her, making her feel insecure and unwanted, which makes her the prefect bullying target for anyone who has experience in being one. Those chain reactions had made Tsuna the way she was back then.

Until a boy named Hibari Kyouya decided to break the chain of misfortune on Tsuna; connecting with her cousin and his own circle of friends and getting involved in the mafia business because of said cousin and the retired leader of Sentinella. That occurrence made her rebuild her life from scratch, and thus becoming one of the top students of the school, becoming one of the role models, and being the Mediator of the DC and SC that had once been at each other's throats (there was always a possibility that the heads of the two organizations would kill each other) if not for her interferences.

Natsuki could say that he has no right in being in his sister's life, considering he was one of the people that had caused her great misery either intentionally or not. He had no right to question what she does behind his back since it was none of his business that could even lead to his imminent death. He was a liability to his sister now, and he was nothing but a nuisance to her. It was best to keep out of her way. That was the only way he could help her right now.

By the time Nana went home, she noticed that Natsuki was not with Tsuna. "Where's your sister?" Nana wondered.

Natsuki looked at his mother, "She's in her room right now. She wasn't in the brightest of moods since this afternoon," he informed.

Nana noticed that there was a troubled expression in her son's eyes. She sensed something had gone in his mind recently that made him look like that. For the past month, there was already some sort of hostility between the twins, and it was not doing anything good in their relationship as twins. But she has no hand in what kind of relationship her children were having. On one thing, some of it was her fault for not watching over them properly while her husband was who knows where in his work.

She noted that she should lecture his husband the next time he's home.

Natsuki groaned and stared at the ceiling when Nana disappeared to the kitchen, "I'm so useless when it comes to Nee-san…"

…

Tsuna laid on the bed with her phone on hand and dialed a familiar number that she knew was now in roaming. Almost immediately, the call was answered as if anticipating her call, "Tell me what's troubling you dear," a soft voice said on the other end of the line.

"Sorry to trouble you while you're in Germany, Anna-sama. But I have a few questions I want answered…if that's alright,"

"The others are in Abu Dhabi and I'm here by myself today in Germany so I have time. You really have to roam Berlin once you have the chance. It's simply splendid. Well then, ask away Tsunarumi-chan," Anna urged her.

Tsuna sighed, "Anna-sama, what is this inheritance thing, exactly? I only heard little information from Bermuda-sama, but on the exact details, somehow I know nothing of this…" she grumbled.

Anna was deep in thought before she said anything, "There are things that we have to find out for ourselves, but on this case, there are things that we need to find out from the mouth of those knowledgeable to know what to do before you risk your own life. Tsu-chan, listen to me closely, this is something that concerns the Tri-Ni-Sette and the Vongola yet again," she informed.

The brunette groaned, "Why is the Vongola part of the Tri-Ni-Sette _always_ the one causing us much irritation?" she complained.

Anna sighed, "It's their time of succession, and we are here to oversee it and make sure that no other complications will arise,"

"And with over half of my best agents unconscious? It's highly unlikely that we will ever get this done properly." Tsuna knew that she had to extort all the possible information she could get from her predecessor, "Can you at least tell me why that is? There is something that you're not telling me," she said.

With a sigh, she replied, "Tsu-chan, there is something that you need to know. I had waited for the right time to let you know of the secrets of your agents that even they do not know," she said as she spoke to her without being interrupted.

As Tsuna listened to it, her eyes widened in shock of the things she has been learning from her predecessor. She really couldn't get them to sink in that easily. When Anna was done, all Tsuna could do was gape like a fish. "You mean…?"

Anna replied, "And all we can do here is to watch and supervise them the best we can. That is all we can do and with the coming days. And we need to prepare soon as well for something, do you understand?" she asked, and the younger brunette answered a yes, "Don't worry. Your aunts and uncles and I will lend you a hand when you need it, okay?"

Tsuna nodded again. "Thank you for telling me this, Anna-sama."

Anna giggled on the other line, "Anything for my little successor,"

…

A call was heard from the base by Spanner while he was tweaking the motorbike of Tsuna. She was the only one who approves of him trying anything regarding her things to prevent a certain someone from getting some death threats for harming some of their stuff. "Hello, Spanner here,"

"Ah, Spanner, is Tsuna around?" a man's voice asked.

Spanner's brow rose, "Dad? What made you call from…" he looked at the location the call was coming from, "Abu Dhabi? Are you nuts? Do you know how much international calls costs?"

"Chill. This call is paid by Gino's paycheck, and it's nothing," the man replied with a laugh. "Now, can I speak with Tsuna?"

"Unfortunately Dad, Hime is at home right now. She has only been recently released from his base lockdown after your humanoid sapped her reserves,"

Spanner twitched when he heard his father laugh as if it was just a harmless prank. "Oh that, huh? To think that the Varia problem occurred when Tsuna had only forty percent of her flame reserves when you guys got back from France. She really did overdo things," he stated.

"Yeah, well, what did you want to tell Hime?" Spanner wondered.

"We'll all be heading home in three days~!"

Spanner almost dropped the sucker on his mouth when he heard it. "Three days? You mean you, Gino-san, and the others?"

"Yup~! So expect me to be surprising you at the mechanic lab." He replied in a sing-song voice.

A woman's voice was heard from the other line. "Severino, hand me the phone!"

"Shut it Celes. I wasn't speaking to Tsuna. I'm speaking to my son!"

"I don't care! I just want to know if my Byakuran is alright in Namimori!" the woman excused.

"Why is Byakuran in Japan in the first place? He should have been in Italy for goodness sakes! His father will flip the whole of Europe upside down again!"

"None of your business!"

Spanner just kept quiet as he listened to his father and Byakuran's mother bicker, until a door opened. "Excuse me, but you are using my phone, so give it back! I still have to call Giotto,"

"Gino, don't hog international calls by yourself!" Celes complained.

"I hog it because I'm the one who pays for it, not you cheapskates," Gino lectured.

Celes sounded offended, "Hey, if you want to talk about being a cheapskate, go and look for Shigeru,"

"I don't think Shigeru will appreciate that, Celestine," Gino replied.

"He's a Hibari, he doesn't appreciate _anything_ but his wife and kids," Severino stated.

Spanner just stared at his phone, not bothering to tell them that they are wasting international call that Gino would be paying. They would let up sooner or later. But when it had spanned to a minute more, he decided to speak up, "You do realize that your international call bills are high right about now, right?"

The ones on the other line realized that he was right. "Crap! You and Severino are going to pay for that call or so help me I will tell Anna about this!"

"Having Anna save your bills, Gino?" Severino teased.

"HANG UP ALREADY YOU ASS!" Gino shouted.

Spanner sighed, "No worries, I'll do it," he said as he pressed the red button on his phone. Parents can act like children sometimes, and it's not rare in their case. Most of their parents were too childish the moment their children had reached their pre-teen years. He could still remember the moment when he had told his Dad that he had wanted to remodel the Gola Mosca features, and his father's reaction was that his 'baby boy' was growing up earlier than he could have imagined.

Using his phone again, he pressed on Tsuna's number on speed dial. Two rings later, Tsuna answered, "Spanner, what is it?"

Spanner took off the sucker from his mouth, "Dad and the others are coming home from Abu Dhabi in three days," he informed.

"What?" Tsuna's voice sounded a little too shocked and quite annoyed. Has something happened to her mood before his call?

"Dad just called me and said everything…well, until Celestine-san and Gino-san interrupted the call and made petty argument while not noticing that Gino-san's phone bill is increasing by the minute," he informed as he recalled the fight of childish parents who are too gushy about their children.

A sigh from the other line brought him back to the present, "I see…well, thanks for the heads up Spanner. I have a lot to answer to them the moment they find out that their children are unconscious and confined in the hospital ward…"

"Have you talked to Anna-sama?" Spanner asked again.

"Yes. I believe your parents coming home have something to do with our conversation a few moments ago," Tsuna informed him.

"Oh, yeah, but are you sure that everyone will be okay by the end of this?" he wondered.

Tsuna stayed silent for a while. It took a minute for her to respond, "I don't know yet," she managed to let out.

Spanner's eyes could only widen in surprise. It was not normal for her to declare that she didn't know what to do next. Not ever. This was a drastic change. It was either she was still figuring things out, or the world was ending. "I see. I'll keep you posted on the progress of things, okay?"

"Sure, you do that. But remember, no one from the Vongola and our Confindantes there must know about our predicament. I've sent notice to the others as well," she instructed.

"Okay. Good luck there Hime," he bid before he hung up.

…

The next day, Natsuki noticed a lot of things that had become different in the school. For one thing, the Disciplinary Committee had been harsher with the rule breakers, and he hadn't even seen a hair or a shadow of Alaude, though the teen almost never lets his presence known to people who are crowding. He almost didn't notice the gloomy faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto, which their eyes spoke under their smiling faces.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Natsuki wondered.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other. They seemed to have silently communicating with each other before they paid attention to Natsuki, "It's nothing that you should concern yourself about, Tenth," Gokudera said, having been silently elected as the spokesperson.

Natsuki learned for the past month never to meddle with their affairs when he senses that it concerns Sentinella. Tsuna had warned him enough about it. Family member or not, he is still part of the mafia, and all knowledge that Sentinella holds must be kept under omerta unless given the authority of the Regina. "Fine, if you don't want me to know, then I won't pry," he replied. The two seemed to have held their breaths for a while, thinking that Natsuki might pry them for answers. Natsuki read their minds completely, "I've learned that there are things that Sentinella has to hold secret from prying eyes such as mine," he admitted.

"Thanks for understanding Natsuki," Yamamoto said with his signature smile.

…

"And so, all of us must be careful on what to do starting today." Giotto announced to their Confidantes who are related to Tsuna's inner circle.

Mukuro grumbled, "To think that this kind of thing would happen right after the Varia incident,"

"How are they anyway?" Yamamoto asked, worried about his uncle.

Tsuna was the one who answered, "Verde said that they are in a sleep state. So long as we insert fluids in them, they will be fine," she informed. "Though I have no idea when they will wake up,"

"How did this happen anyway? All of them lost consciousness on the same day and time," Chrome stated worriedly.

"Could it be that something happened at Paragon University?" Fran wondered.

All of them looked at Fran, noting that it might be a plausible reason. But Tsuna shook her head, "We can't tell for now. But right now, I am warning you to watch over the Vongola Decimo," she declared. "I feel that something is going to happen that will concern him greatly,"

Fran groaned, "Why do they always have to be the root of all our problems recently?" he complained.

Tsuna sighed, "It can't be helped. Succession is no easy business and it's partially my fault for getting all of you involved in this. I am now going to remedy this," she stated.

The room fell silent for a while. Everyone knew that the pressure was mainly on Tsuna, considering that she was the leader, and Natsuki's guardians were no longer her responsibility, but she found it fit to warn them of what is to come. Before anyone could utter a word, Tsuna sighed and spoke again, "Which is why, I am relinquishing your privileges in the inside circle of Sentinella, as stated in our rules," She looked at her brother's guardians, "Guys, I appreciate what service you have done to us up until the point where you became Natsuki's guardians. But Sentinella's inner circle does not concern you anymore, and therefore, you are not entitled to associate yourselves to us concerning the inner workings of Sentinella anymore," she declared. "Your brothers, cousins and uncle are my concern and my concern alone. But you are free to check up on them from time to time, only that you will no longer be involved with matters behind closed doors," she said as she stood up from her seat and made a beeline to the door.

The room was silent all over again until Gokudera spoke, "What does Hime-sama mean?"

Giotto sighed at that and faced the others, "She means what she means," he answered. "Since you are officially a member of a mafia family, you are merely contacts to Sentinella now. You have no more right in getting into her inner circle. You are completely cut off from any private and top secret matters. So to speak, you must not come into contact with Sentinella. Instead, Sentinella will contact you. It's time you face the consequences of your choice for choosing your own paths,"

And with that, Giotto made a signal to Kyoko and Fran to stand by his side. The two knew what the eye contact meant and followed him, puzzling the others in the room. He took out a small metal rod with a flash and several buttons on it and pointed it to Natsuki's guardians. They all knew what it was. The Memory Changer.

"I'm sorry, but this is Sentinella Protocol. By the authority vested in me by the Twentieth Regina della Sentinella, your knowledge of Sentinella's inner workings, missions, internal affairs and any delicate information to any Sentinella agents that you know…will be erased." He said as he pressed the button, not giving them any chance to speak or move. In a matter of seconds, they all collapsed, and Giotto, Fran and Kyoko left the room as well.

"Do you think that they would be fine, now that their memories about the inner workings of Sentinella are erased?" Kyoko asked Giotto as they left the hall.

With a sigh, Giotto shook his head, "I'm not really sure. It has different effects on people. Though I do know that they will mope about it that will last a few days. At least Kyouya took it lightly when Tsuna did the same to him earlier,"

"Why do I get the feeling that something will not end well for this predicament?" Fran wondered.

Silence followed the three, only uttering goodbyes as they went to their respective rooms. Meanwhile, in the Council Room, the others woke up ten minutes before the bell, discovering that most of their memories about Sentinella are indeed, erased.

**TBC**

**Well, they had it coming! And I had to somehow detach the guardians from Sentinella, as it stands, they really do have no right to invade the inner circle of Sentinella any longer. And so ends this chapter. Somehow I feel like I'm losing my touch, and maybe it's because I have never written a sequel before. I broke that sequel promise on the Vongola's Lost Daughter, and I never really meant to break it. **

**But then, it's hard to finish something when you've lost your muse, and such. Things would get a little slow or fast, depending on my chapter edits, and depending on your views in my storyline. So then, things might turn out alright nor not depending on you guys. **

**Now, REVIEW~!**


	4. Private

**I'm back! I'm sorry I was so distracted by the World Cup recently, and had been writing short fanfics on it in my tumblr. If you want, you can see it yourself, if you are a Hetalian~!**

**So, going back, no, the timeframe will not get shorter. My new class schedule has been draining me since June, and I am seriously getting tired and spent with each passing day. I only have Sundays as my break. It is so unfair, and the conditions are worsening since my preliminary exams are in a few hours. I really have to study, but my head is not in it! **

**And now, let's return to the story. I'm not sure if this is up to my standards in writing, and seriously, I accidentally lost my muse at this, and I am still trying to get it back. But I promise I will update when I can, and when I have time. **

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 4 Private**

Tsuna strolled down the hallway, head down and deep in thought. For the past two years that she has been in the espionage world, problem after problem arose, but none was too hard for her to handle. But right now, why is the Vongola giving her a hard time? Trouble like this had not made her this distraught before.

She somehow found her way to the South Wing rooftop where the garden was situated. It always gave her the peace she needed, and it was something that she loved more than anything. It had always been her own place where she could think clearly.

Cutting off Natsuki's new guardians and erasing their inner knowledge about Sentinella was her duty rather than her own choice. They had no more part in Sentinella other than being on-call informants, and she preferred it that way. It's not that she didn't want them to be with her anymore, they are still her friends, but the fact that Sentinella is detached from the mafia families, she had to do it according to their rules. Those who accept being in a mafia family will be demoted to Confidante rank, and will never be re-assigned to their previous post unless they leave the family. It was a rule that was followed for centuries, and all of them understood it. It had to be done one way or another. If she didn't, she will get an earful from her predecessor and Bermuda. It was inevitable anyways.

The door behind her clicked open, "You know, there are gentler ways of breaking the news to them," Giotto said in a lecturing voice.

Tsuna smiled sadly, "If I did, they would never understand the extent of what I really meant. And it was high time that I let them out of the circle anyway, after what I did during the Varia problem. Remember that we still have to follow our own rules," she replied.

"Stingy as usual…" Giotto mumbled.

Tsuna turned and smiled, "And I prefer it that way,"

"You should stop acting strong you know. There are people you can rely on when needed," Giotto reminded her.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, one of them is now forbidden to know what troubles me specifically, my predecessor is away on a world escapade, my best spy is now in hiding from his own family, six are unconscious and one is right here in front of me," she answered. "Not a very good track record," she grumbled.

"They'll turn up soon, Tsuna, just wait,"

"I can't just wait, Giotto-nii. I have to at least do something to ease my head in all of this…" Tsuna reasoned.

Giotto had never seen Tsuna that troubled before, and it was making him worry a lot more. It has been like that the moment she found out that only he survived the unconscious epidemic that spread out of her top agents. Though he still didn't understand why he was the only one of the seven spared, he was scared to find out why, no matter how godsend his not being affected by the so-called epidemic may be. The only ones who may have the answer to these phenomenon are their parents, but as far as he was concerned, they were currently at the Middle East and Anna was somewhere in Germany sightseeing.

Tsuna then looked at her cousin remembering something, "Oh, and Spanner informed me that your parents are coming home soon,"

The blond's eyes widened at the information, "How soon?"

"Two days. They called base yesterday," Tsuna replied casually.

"Of all the days," Giotto said with a groan.

Tsuna laughed the first time that day, "But they do help a lot. It has been what? Six months since their Middle East mission? I doubt they don't miss their children right about now," she said as she looked at the front garden of the school, where the gardening club and Eco Society were doing their daily duties. "And I can only imagine their reactions once they find out that their sons are unconscious…" she said with a frown. "Even as we speak, I'm maintaining the real illusions of the others with Mukuro, Fran and Eliza-san until further notice,"

"What? But your reserves just returned to normal! Do you want a repeat of last month?" Giotto asked with a frantic voice. It was bad enough that she almost gave them a heart attack because of her desire to get the succession problem out of the way, but for it to have a chance of a repeat? He's still sore from Kyouya's hits, not to mention that she would get an earful from the Nineteenth Regina just like a few days after she confronted Natsuki at their base.

"I don't want to burden the others all the time with illusions. I have to at least lend a hand. My Mist flames are not to be trifled with either, and you know that," Tsuna replied. "And besides, we have more pressing matters ahead…" she muttered.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the baby hitman release an eagle in the air. As she looked at it, her intuition started acting up, and in a moment, she took out her dagger that she hid by her hip and threw it to the eagle. Giotto was about to reprimand her when the letter on the eagle's strap came lose, and ultimately fell straight to the rooftop. Tsuna caught it just in time and unrolled the parchment that was on the strap. As Giotto observed her face, he began to be scared when Tsuna scowled at the innocent-looking letter.

"That good-for-nothing meddler…" she growled. "I told him very clearly that Sentinella's secrets are not for their eyes, but does he listen to my warnings? No."

At that, Giotto asked her to let him read the letter. She agreed with a scowl still on her face. When he read the letter, however, he began to understand her reaction.

_Vongola Nono,_

_Since discovering the identity of the current Regina della Sentinella as Sawada Tsunarumi, it has come to my attention that one day, we will have to confront her about involving herself in the mafia affairs, even if she is not directly involved with the Vongola. The girl hides many secrets than we can all imagine, and from my innocent questionings, she seemed to have a vast knowledge concerning the Tri-Ni-Sette. _

_As you know, all of us Arcobaleno have been trying hard to locate the secrets behind our own curses, and I believe it may be the time to investigate further into the curse that we had borne with for decades now. I request to borrow Moretti for this spying assignment, as I cannot risk being found out by Tsunarumi researching things about the organization that she leads. I have already sent someone to investigate her predecessor, the Nineteenth, Anna the Beheader. I believe you might know her from your past experience, and if not, maybe you may have knowledge about Rayina the Fox, the Eighteenth. _

_I know that it is prying into matters that a normal mafia famiglia is supposed to be kept in the dark with, but with us who are more than involved with the Tri-Ni-Sette that Tsunarumi had claimed to be guarding, we have a guess that she knows more than she lets on. There is something that is happening to Sentinella as of late, and I am currently investigating it, starting with her main agents, who are studying in two different schools. _

_I will contact you for further information soon._

_Reborn_

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose when he was done reading it. Why of all people, is the Arcobaleno of the Sun meddling into their affairs? "Is his desire to be free of his curse driving him to become a prying brat?" Giotto asked out loud.

"That meddling toddler…" Tsuna growled. "I will not have any of it. The secret of Sentinella stays within our circle. I have made that clear the moment I told them the origin of our involvement in their Succession conflict. No more Little Miss Nice Tsunarumi. If they want me to bear my fangs, then so be it," She said as she grabbed the letter from Giotto before storming inside the school while slamming the door loudly.

The blond man sighed. If the baby does not get it in his thick skull that she will not tolerate any prying, then the Arcobaleno might have to live with losing their Sun Arcobaleno. Though he wished it will not come to that at all.

…

Natsuki thought he was hallucinating the moment he found Gokudera and the others a little down in the dumps by the time they got out of the council room. He reckons that something went wrong, or something happened concerning his sister. It was the only reason for them to be down in the dumps all of a sudden when just this morning, Gokudera wanted to murder Yamamoto for his daily idiocy. He wondered what had transpired in the Council Room for them to be that upset.

Right now he has been confused with his guardians. One moment they were their cheery selves, and then after their encounter with Tsuna, they became gloomy. But at the back of his mind, he knew the reason. Learning from Reborn, he had told him that once an agent of the inner circle of Sentinella joins a mafia famiglia, they are demoted as mere assets and informers, losing direct contact to the Regina herself and the agents in the inner circle, and if they are close outside, they are to remain as such without being informed of the inner workings.

At that moment, he understood that it must be hard on them. Being with Tsuna and involved with the inner workings of Sentinella, being cut off was some sort of a shock, but Reborn assured him that he should give them some space for a while to recover from their initial shocks.

Taking that advice, he acted normally towards his guardians. He just didn't know how long that would last.

"You know, you can stop sulking now," he said one day to Yamamoto.

The taller boy's head shot up as he looked at Natsuki. "What?"

"You've been staring at your ramen for five minutes now. It's gone cold," he stated.

"Ah…" Yamamoto replied blankly.

Natsuki was at the edge of his patience, "Alright, what's wrong with all of you?" he demanded. The two looked away with shameful faces. Would they tell? But Natsuki beat them to it, "Look, I know that something happened between you guys and Nee-san, so I won't pry too much about it. But I don't want to see you guys all that gloomy. It makes me feel like…you guys don't really want me…" he trailed off.

It was then when the two suddenly looked at Natsuki with disbelief and guilt marring their faces. "I-It's not like that Tenth!" Gokudera immediately countered.

"Natsuki, it's not like that at all! We're just…uh…trying to get over things…" Yamamoto said.

Natsuki gently raised his brow, "And that is?"

"We've been demoted," Mukuro said as he sat down beside Natsuki with his own tray of food. "Well, at least that's putting it in a positive light,"

It was then when it all kicked in. Learning from Reborn, he knew the policies of Sentinella after the whole ordeal. Reborn told him that once a member of Sentinella accepts the offer of becoming a member of a famiglia, and they are in the higher echelon of the organization, then they will be stripped from the title and become a Confidante. It was a rank that completely cuts them off from ever being let in the inner workings of Sentinella unless something calls for it to be broken.

"That fast?" Natsuki wondered.

Mukuro smiled sadly, "It's not fast. She actually acted slowly about the aftereffects of our demotion. But considering that she has been on lockdown for a month, that was understandable," he stated. Even though we gave up our seals to her while she was asleep after your final trial,"

Natsuki was then reminded how his own sister got him whipped during the fight without batting an eyelash. Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, he looked at his other guardians in understanding. "I see…" he mumbled. "So you guys no longer have any inside connections to their private matters?"

"Correct," Mukuro replied.

Natsuki didn't know what came over him, but the words came out. "I'm sorry,"

As soon as he said that, he got curious looks from his guardians. "What are you saying Vongola?" Mukuro wondered. "It's not your fault we got demoted," he stated.

"We chose our fates ourselves, and let's face it, you're the man to follow when it comes to these things," Yamamoto stated. "So don't you for a second feel guilty about our demotion. We chose it ourselves," he assured.

Mukuro sighed, deeming the demotion topic now irrelevant, "What we are most worried about are our brothers, or in Yamamoto's case, his uncle." He said. "They have been unconscious since yesterday, and we are all getting worried sick,"

At that, Natsuki immediately jerked up, "What? You mean Giotto-nii as well?"

"Nope I'm perfectly conscious," at his voice, Natsuki stared behind him to see Giotto smiling. "Well, I really can't say the same for everyone. Mukuro, Fran and Eliza-san are doing all they can to maintain the Real Illusions, and Tsuna is helping out as well,"

Suddenly, Natsuki's 'Nee-san is Doing Something Reckless' sensors started tingling. "But she just got out from her confinement recently! Why is she straining herself?" he asked in a frantic voice.

Sighing, Giotto sat down beside him. "Well, I can't read her mind, but she has to do what she has to do. No one can overrule her position-wise, and authority-wise besides the Veterans,"

"Veterans?"

Giotto nodded. "So, just leave the things to us before someone gets hurt from being nosy, hmm?" Natsuki could feel the threat that he had insinuated after he pried about the veterans. Since he valued his life too much, he decided to just give a nod in reply. Not long after, Giotto excused himself and the rest of them got up and went to class.

…

Reborn, being a hitman for many years now, was now aware of the strange things that are happening around him. After all, he was an Arcobaleno, and that is saying something. But the fact that all of Tsuna's agents suddenly falling into a coma for no reason was a sign that something was up with them. No one normal would lose consciousness that sudden, and even though it was against his morals to pry on someone that is none of his concern, he feels like breaking his own rules. Tsuna was an enigma that brought about the change in his student in a positive way. But this time, he was willing to pry in everything he can get his hands on that had something to do with Sentinella in general.

Their existence had been all the while, silent, just like Vindice. The common knowledge was that Sentinella was simply under Vindice, and would only answer to them, but that was that. Now that the older twin of the idiot Iemitsu was the leader, and with what very general information she gave weeks ago, he knew that whatever Sentinella is for, it has something to do with the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette. It always revolved around that system. It was not anything new, that's for sure.

"You know, prying into my affairs is something I do not appreciate, Arcobaleno," he was taken out of his reverie when he noticed that Tsuna was at the base of the tree that he was sitting at, while observing Natsuki fall asleep in his class. He made a mental note to hit him on the head later. Just because his grades were average, does not mean he should doze off like that.

Looking down, he observed the girl below him. "What do you mean?" he asked, acting innocent. Though he noticed the displeased face that the Regina was making.

"I meant _this_," she said as she took out a small note. Reborn was surprised that she had it, but hid it in case she noticed any shift in his features that shows that he was aware of what she was saying. "I caught a little bird a few hours ago while I was at the rooftop. For some reason, this letter tells something about…well, researching and sending a proper spy to observe all the movements of your known Sentinella agents." She said in a calm but eerie voice.

"A hitman has to do research for his own benefits. You know that yourself, Tsuna," Reborn replied coolly.

He didn't count on a bullet grazing the branch he was on. He looked at Tsuna with a hidden glare as she stood there, her gun held out. "An information that is forbidden to every Mafia Famiglia." Tsuna bit back as the letter on her other hand was engulfed in sky flames, incinerating it in three seconds.

"And what if I tell you that as an Arcobaleno, I have the right to know when it concerns the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Reborn asked.

A smug smirk went across her face. "And what kind of information are you looking for? A way for you to get rid of your personal curse?" when Tsuna sensed Reborn waver for a split second, she knew that she had hit the target. "I do not appreciate you prying into any affairs that Sentinella may have. I did not want to resort to another bothering method, but the Vongola Family's prying in Sentinella affairs cannot go on, lest I destroy them." Reborn's look sharpened at her threat. "And you, Arcobaleno, also have to learn your place. Sentinella is here to make sure that the Tri-Ni-Sette is not compromised. Even to the eight babies—no, make that seven babies plus one adult,"

Reborn twitched. How did she know that Luce was not the Sky Arcobaleno anymore? He knew that Luce's daughter, Aria, had replaced her years ago, while she was a teenager, but this…for Tsuna to know, she must have the same authority as _that man_.

"Fortunately for me, I already acted on it." That got his attention back. "As of today, the memories of Natsuki's guardians about Sentinella's secrets are erased. So do not bother to find out anything about us anymore than necessary, Arcobaleno." She said with a threatening glare. "If you so much step out of line, you will end up dead, just like the others who even dared venture into the unknown paths of Sentinella." She said as she left the Arcobaleno to his thoughts.

It made Reborn shiver at the intense glare of the girl that he knew to be the kind sister of the future Vongola Decimo. But the girl that he had come in contact was not Sawada Tsunarumi. The girl who had spoken to him was _the _Ventesima Regina della Sentinella. The Dark Sky General. "A dark sky indeed…" Reborn muttered to himself.

…

**Sentinella German Base, Berlin, Germany**

Anna Amati sat in the base office, reading the recent reports on her subordinates' mission in the Middle East. While they are now Veterans, they still do small jobs for their successors in their sweet time. It had been two years since the command was given to Tsuna, but they still felt like they were still in the prime of their lives to just sit down and retire like sixty year-old people. And now, here she is, in her world escapade, all the while assisting her friends in their missions that they receive straight from her cute successor.

It all seemed like it was yesterday when the young Tsunarumi was just a cute little toddler who had so much potential in her. Now she was a teenager who has done a major feat, and that is ensuring the smooth sailing of the succession of one of the Tri-Ni-Sette. The last time that happened was with her own predecessor, the Eighteenth, when the Vongola Nono was still in his early twenties. Back then, no one paid much attention to the Vongola succession since Timoteo was the only child of the Vongola Ottavo. She could vaguely recall that the Vongola Ottavo was friends with the Seventeenth, judging from the paintings in the main base of Sentinella in Milan, Italy, which is now under the care of one of her trusted people.

"And now, the inheritance of wills is about to begin…" she said with a sigh.

"Do you regret what path you have set out for them, Anna?" her sister, Mina Amati asked, who is across from her, typing in her laptop.

Anna sighed as she thought for a moment. "Back then, I had to do what I know would be best for everyone. What I regret is that I am not there to assist them personally in their time of great need," she explained.

Mina tore her eyes away from her laptop to look at her, "Anna, we have already done our part. It's time for them to do theirs. We can't just intervene when they are having a hard time." She lectured.

Anna somehow got her point, "I remember when we are still leading Sentinella…and the trouble we always get into in our undercover assignments. It's because of those hard times that we were able to grow…so I'll have to let them do the same,"

With that statement, Mina mused, "Spoken like a true Veteran,"

Anna could feel the teasing tone by his sister. "Now you're making me feel old," she said as her hand traveled to her forehead, making sure that wrinkles are not forming there already.

Her sister laughed good-naturedly. The phone started ringing, and almost immediately, Mina answered it. "Mina," she answered. "Oh, Gino…ready for what…? Tomorrow?! You idiot I told you I would be there the next day. I was supposed to take the next flight there in twenty-nine hours…no. I'll do it, go on without me. Alright." She hung up with frustration evident in her.

Tilting her head, she asked, "What is it?"

"Those idiots you call subordinates—including my right hand slash Gesso's wife, are heading to Namimori all at once in two days! And we had agreed three months ago that only Shigeru and Saki are to return in two days. Damn those idiots…" she growled as she glared at the phone as if it was the one causing her distress. Of course, she had the right to since she was the one who arranged that the Hibari couple were the ones to return to the Namimori base first.

Ah, her subordinates, Anna mused to herself. The most unconventional group that had her sister's head going into frenzy. For years now, Mina had been asking her why of all people, must she choose a group of people who would sometimes not get along, and would cause her the headache she didn't need. Though Anna had pointed out again and again, that they may act that way, but when sent to work, would produce amazing results. That was the only reason why Mina still kept them alive after all. There were eleven of them in total, but with one of them in the Main Base, the other in Namimori, and two of them had died years ago, only the six of them had been in the mission in the Middle East. A large group, compared to Tsuna, but she was still a teenager so it has a possibility to grow even more.

"Cut them some slack, they miss their kids. I know for a fact that they planned this the moment they found out what happened to their kids," Anna said.

Mina raised a brow, "And we don't?" she asked with a small glare. "Anna, I've been away from my own kid for seven months now, and I will not, for the life of me, take three more months in not seeing my kid. As for the case of the unmarried Yoh, his nephews are nothing to worry about much,"

Anna raised her hands in defeat, "Alright, I understand, but first, we must finish this. Tsu-chan is already having trouble with Cozart-kun missing as well, and we have his last leads in Bavaria," she said, mentioning Tsuna's best spy that had gone missing just yesterday. When Irie had sent her the distress call asking some help from her and her sources while she was in Germany, she was more than glad to help them. After all, Cozart was an indispensable person in the organization and within Tsuna's inner circle. He was the only one with information concerning a bloody history.

"Fine. But if I get a distress call from one of those idiots, I will throw everything out of the window and execute them myself," she grunted as she returned to her laptop. Anna could only smile.

**TBC**


	5. Interlude

**Chapter 5 Interlude**

Landing from the flight from the Middle East, six people flocked to the arrival exit of Namimori Airport. Ieyatsu Gino had them all cleared from Customs, and are now on their way to the car that was waiting for them.

But right now…

"How's Yoh?" Gino asked as he looked at the poor red headed friend who was being supported by Sasagawa Ryo.

"Still sick," Ryo said as he looked at him.

"I don't understand why the idiot has to go on a public plane than using one of our jets." Hibari Shigeru stated as he looked at Yoh with disapproval.

Yoh looked up, his face looked a little green, but he willed himself to glare at Shigeru. "Shut up you bastard!" in an instant, he turned even greener and his head lolled down.

Ryo began to panic, "Hey, Yoh, are you okay? Speak to me!" he said as he tried to shake him to wake up.

"Leave him like that," Hibari Saki said as she was texting someone, "It's better that he's like that than watching mothers cover their children's ears every time he curses,"

"I agree with Sayo. It's either he's a cursing maniac dangerous around children, or a man who gets sick in flying vehicles that is dangerous around clean places," Celestine Millefiore supported. "Personally, I would like him to be the latter,"

Ryo sighed. "Well, we have only a few minutes' drive to base, and we can drop him off at the hospital wing,"

"If there is one," Shigeru stated as he placed his phone on standby. "Remember? Our children,"

"Ahem," Ryo called his attention to ratify the statement while motioning to Yoh whom he is supporting.

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "And Yoh's nephew, are in suspended animation," he continued.

"And also Mio's little brother," Gino said as he led them out of the airport where two sedans were waiting for them.

They each went in the car, with Ryo keeping tabs on Yoh who was a bit dizzy but fine nonetheless. They each had their earpiece communicator on their ears as they reviewed the situation in Namimori.

"So, is the future Vongola Decimo aware of the happenings?" Celes asked.

"They know about the unconsciousness issue, but nothing more than that." Gino replied. "And Giotto just told me yesterday about the demotion of Sawada Natsuki's guardians and the erasure of their memories regarding the sensitive areas of Sentinella,"

Saki smirked. "I remember the last time that happened, Mio told the person that he was an illegal exporter of lingerie," the others snickered at that memory. The life of the group had always been Mio. It was never the same after she died.

"Yeah. That item is not something I want aimed at me ever," Yoh stated with a shiver.

"Ooh! Remember the time when Lampo was three and managed to get his hands on his dad's bazooka? I was totally shocked to see a thirteen year-old in the room, I nearly thought Leora had kept a child from us," Gino brought up.

"Ha, Yoh almost fainted back then." Ryo added. He then turned solemn, "But seeing his reaction when he saw Leora…it made us realize that she would not be around for the next ten years after that incident."

Shigeru shrugged. "Time and Fate. They are things that no one can really defy, unless you really have to,"

"And yet, Fate always knows what to do with your life," Celestine interjected.

"Agreed," Saki replied.

…

When they arrived at the base, all of them wasted no time and went to the hospital wing where the subordinates of the Twentieth were unconscious and strapped with an IV. They didn't even indicate that they were suffering from something. It was as if their bodies simply shut down and waiting to be rigged up before waking. Not knowing where their consciousness has slipped added the worry in the eyes of the adults.

"Huh. They really are out like lights," Ryo said as he placed Yoh on the spare bed.

Gino looked at his potential son-in-law who was now being watched by Saki and Shigeru. Shigeru's expression looked passive, but his eyes tells them that he was worried for his eldest son. It was times like this that they all feel so helpless. The time when they had nothing to do but to simply watch.

It had been nothing but agonizing on their part to just watch and answer questions that they may ask them. Honestly, Anna can be such a stingy person when it comes to this. But they knew her reason very well. After all, this happened because of their own choices.

The door to the hospital ward opened to reveal Tsuna alongside the Arcobaleno of Thunder, Verde, on her shoulder. "Welcome back everyone," Tsuna greeted.

Gino smiled in return. "We wish we could have been back under normal circumstances,"

"The feeling is mutual," Tsuna replied.

Verde fixed his glasses before speaking, "Don't worry, they will be fine. Because of the nature of them being unconscious, it will not harm their bodies in any way. Although to make sure, we had IVs on them to give them the necessary nutrients,"

"Thank you Verde." Gino said. "I believe this particular matter stays between us, and must not be shared to your other comrades?"

Verde nodded. "I honor my promises to Anna-sama and Tsunarumi-san, and by extension, to all members of the inner circle of Sentinella,"

It had been hard to get the Thunder Arcobaleno to agree to a secret association with Sentinella, but it proved to be fruitful when he is set to work with Irie and Spanner who did nothing besides going to school but to invent something all day. And this time, their assignment may send them on many sleepless nights.

"Good to know," Yoh said as he raised himself from the bed where Ryo dropped him. He massaged his temples before looking at the new arrivals. "Well, the good news is, the Vongola are out of the loop, and the Decimo's guardians just had their memories of Sentinella's inner workings are erased. The bad news, we still have no idea what will happen,"

Tsuna nodded. "Not to mention that Cozart-san is missing," she mentioned.

That got their attention all at once. Ever since he was found by Yoh when he ran away from home at the age of twelve, he was taken in by the single man and raised him to become one of Tsuna's subordinates when they had started to draft their successors. He ended up choosing to become a spy to escape from the radar of his family. After all, he couldn't be tracked down if he kept moving locations. But it seems that someone had managed to track him down after all these years.

"How is that possible?" Yoh wondered. "I made sure his routes were untraceable!" he said, frustrated that someone managed to predict his route. If something happened to his adopted son, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"We have no idea as well. But before Irie-kun had lost contact with him, he simply said that he would hide from everyone for the time being when everything is clear for him. We last tracked him in Germany, specifically in Berlin." Tsuna informed. "He also said something about his former family,"

…

Cozart didn't know which god he offended to give him this kind of dumb luck.

He had just rendezvoused with a contact regarding his research, and he gets tracked by someone who he knew very well. For that, he had to cut off all contacts to base in order to uncover a past that was too hazy that it nagged his mind ever since he has heard of it.

But now, he sensed that someone was on his trail. His adoptive father had prepared the necessary arrangements in order to not get tracked down, but it seems that someone was far too relentless to back down in tracking him. That he would never allow.

Clutching the flash drive that wrung around his neck, he pressed on to join in with the crowd after his change of clothes and disguise. Prancing around one of the Nordic Countries with bright red hair was like becoming the target of a nuclear bomb. Changing into blond and slipping on a pair of glasses, he carefully blended in with the crowd as not to be the one to cause any suspicion.

Things will come to light soon.

But for now, he must do this all alone.

Not even Tsuna can help right now. She has other problems to deal with.

He needed to head to France. He needed to find Elena Diamante.

…

Natsuki had been nagged by his mind for days on out. It had been a normal day, with his sister going ahead for her duties, his mother greeting him with a smile and Reborn trying to antagonize him with every opportunity he could see.

But he noticed that his tutor was a bit…off these days. Sure it was normal for him to disappear at random times, but not being around two hours after classes were over and in-between breaks was unusual for the baby hitman who believed that he should suffer training on a daily basis.

He also noticed that Tsuna barely communicated with Reborn when she is at home. "Did they have an argument of some sort?" Natsuki muttered to himself as he turned on his bed that afternoon. He did all his homework (lest Reborn shoot him), and is now contemplating on what he should do. There was something in Tsuna that he can't really understand, but he knew that if he pries into it, there would be trouble. And it may ultimately lead him to his grave.

The worry in his mind can't be abated though. And the memory of Vongola Primo's visit in his dreams is still coming back in his head.

…

_Natsuki found himself in a small garden that he recognized as one of the gardens around the Vongola Castle. But what was he doing in Italy? Unless he was smuggled away again, he knew that he was supposed to be in Namimori right now. _

_He looked around to see a dark figure sitting on the table set inside the gazebo overlooking the entire garden with a cup of coffee on the table. _

_Curious about the stranger, he walked to that direction to get a closer look at the mysterious man. Technically, he should stop and just see who it was before coming towards him, but something tells him that he should trust the figure sitting in the gazebo. _

"_You know, instead of stalking me, you could come here," the figure said. He had the voice of a man, but rather familiar…_

_Taking his chance, he went closer to the table set and let his eyes fall onto the figure. His eyes widened the moment he recognized him. "Giotto-nii?!" _

_The man smiled as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not your cousin, Decimo," he replied. _

_Now that he got a closer look at him, it seemed at first glance that he was his cousin, but he has some slight difference from his cousin. The man was in his late twenties. Though he had spiky blond hair, his eyes were in a deeper shade of blue. He also wore a pinstripe suit under his large mantle that had a lot of gold accessories. On his left breast, however, was the Roman numeral of one. He only saw that in one place. _

_Memories of his castle snooping started to resurface. He remembered those clothes. It was on a portrait in a room that Vongola Nono had said to be the room of the meeting room of the Vongola Primo. _

_Vongola Primo…_

_Natsuki's eyes widened, "Vongola Primo…?" _

_Primo smiled at him, "Now that guess is correct,"_

_There were a lot of things that Natsuki could have done. He could have screamed, shouted, cursed, and even faint. But none of them happened to him. Instead, he simply stared at him. _

_Primo was now getting worried. "Ah…I think I might have broken him," he muttered to himself with a sigh. He leaned close to the boy and snapped his fingers to bring him back to his senses. That seemed to work since Natsuki's eyes came into focus once again. _

"_Ah!" _

_Primo chuckled, "You know, it's rude to just stare at the man who is supposed to be your ancestor," he teased. _

_The younger blond turned red in an instant. Acting like that in front of his ancestor was a tad bit embarrassing on his part. "I-I'm sorry," _

_The older man smiled, "No need to apologize, Decimo." _

"_D-Decimo…? I'm not even…well…" _I'm not even Decimo yet…_ was what he wanted to say. But he can't very well voice it out to him. _

"_You think you still lack something that makes you fidgety about me calling you Decimo?" when Natsuki flinched, Primo knew that he had hit a bull's eye. "What made you think about that of yourself?" _

"_Nee-san…" he muttered. "Primo…are you sure that you chose right when you acknowledged me as the Decimo?" _

_Primo sighed, "Well, to be honest, initially, when you two were born, my guardians and I had our money on Tsunarumi." He confessed. That hit a nerve. "But that changed when I realized something." _

_Natsuki tilted his head, "What's that?" _

_Primo sighed and leaned back on his chair, "I saw her fate, and that made me realize that qualified she may be from birth, she is still destined for something that was even much grander than becoming Vongola Decima." He explained. "Not to mention how…similar we are," _

_So he was another last resort? Frankly, that didn't make Natsuki feel better. "I…I see…"_

"_Now I know that you can't really blame me for sensing ones potential, so I will go along with what you think about yourself," Primo said. _

"…_eh?" Natsuki flinched. _

"_Since I can't convince you that you are worthy of me calling you Decimo, then I will have to do this. I will determine your worth in the succession of the wills," Giotto said as he stood from his seat, making Natsuki's eyes follow him as he exited the gazebo. "Your guardians will have to be prepared for this, as my guardians will test them." he continued as he looked at the far distance. _

_Natsuki followed his gaze and saw a group of people that looked like people he knew. He turned back to Primo to find him smiling serenely. "Primo…?"_

"_We will meet again, Sawada Natsuki," _

…

As far as dreams go, that was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him.

"What are you doing staring into space, Baka-Natsuki?" he was jolted from his thoughts the moment Reborn stepped on his face. Painfully.

"Ow! Reborn! That was uncalled for!" he complained.

Reborn looked at him, "Come on. We need to train. Your sister will be back here soon and I don't want you to go home late." He said as he turned to leave through the door.

Well. This was his chance. "Reborn…"

The hitman turned to him, "What?"

"Did something happen between you and Nee-san lately?" Natsuki asked. "Does it involve my guardians somehow?" he didn't know where that came from, but it was too late to take his last words back. The least he could do was pray that Reborn won't turn him into Swiss cheese.

"It seems your intuition is slowly waking," Reborn complimented, which was rare for him. "I'll tell you soon. But for now, we need to train before Maman gets home,"

So there _was_ some sort of argument that went on. And it somehow involves either his guardians, or the Tri-Ni-Sette that they had talked about a few days ago. But he knew better than to pry. After all, there is still the possibility on him becoming target practice should he do that. Doing the best which is to simply follow him to their new training venue, he placed that thought on the back of his mind. At least for a while.

**TBC**

**I'm so sorry about being silent since October. I already explained this in my updated profile, so check it out. Unfortunately, I may only be available in writing until May. School starts in June in my country, and if the last semester was stressful, then I can tell that the next would be double. I'm entering my third year after all, and I really do need to pass everything. **

**Oh, and be sure to check my side stories of Turning the Tables. Mostly they are just drabbles of daily life, and some history. If you want to know more about the happenings in between the first Turning the Tables, then feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. **

**Don't worry, Ghosts of the Past is still going to be updated, but I have to take my time in brainstorming. I may or may not be finished in my drafts, but I will make sure to at least update with four chapters before June starts up. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Missing Body

**Chapter 6 Missing Body**

He woke up in the dead of the night. His body was stiff, probably from its lack of use these past few days, but he didn't mind. It was something that he will have to get used to for a while. After all, getting used to a body required you to move about for a bit, even if it seems a bit painful in the beginning. All the while, he stared at the white ceiling, trying to find the right time to move his limbs one by one.

He started from his fingers, testing if they would bend properly, until they formed fists. Then he started on his toes and did the same. Curling them and moving his legs soon enough. He bent his arms, and tested if it could support his weight, and relaxed when he got the desired results of his tests. His feet landed on the cold floor, and slowly stood up, albeit a bit painful.

He glanced around. He was in a hospital room with a few people sharing the room with him. Looking at the other unconscious occupants, he smirked when he saw their faces.

"Pathetic." He muttered as he tried to walk, albeit slowly. Taking a chance with the silence of the place, he walked towards the exit, and managed to find his way out of the place he was in.

He was finding his way out, with little to no success, when he heard footsteps. Almost immediately, he hid in a corner of the hall.

"Man, are we still going to put on an all-nighter for this project?" he heard a voice.

"It was your idea in the first place. Besides, we have to get this done if you want to get into Paragon U in high school," another voice said passively.

The argument continued on and slowly faded when he heard a door slide open and close, which meant he can move freely again.

It was only a strike of luck when he found the exit. Opening it slowly, he found himself outside of the base—that was underground—which led him to an abandoned property in a forest. Smirking to himself, a thick mist started to surround him. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared altogether with the mist.

Afterwards, the sound of the alarm blared underground, alerting the ones inside the base, which consisted of two teenagers, six adults and five unconscious bodies.

…

Alarm bells.

That was what it felt like when Tsuna sensed that her hyper intuition acted up in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right. She tried to think of all possible reasons for this. There was no sign or movement of someone getting closer to their house, nor was there any unrest in the house itself. Everyone was sound asleep, even Reborn. There was only one thing.

Grabbing her phone, she immediately scrolled the name of Giotto before pressing the call button.

It took fifteen seconds before someone picked up.

"Hrm…uh…hello?" the groggy voice of Giotto answered on the other line.

Tsuna went straight to the point, "Get up, get dressed, and meet me at the base immediately," she ordered.

It was at that moment that Giotto came to his senses. "Alright. Give me twenty minutes," he said as he cut the call from there. Tsuna wasted no time and got up, got dressed and escaped from the window of her room, all the while, leaving a real illusion at her place. She has been using it too often since Natsuki arrived, but it was necessary. The plus side of it is that it helps Natsuki from slowly rousing his hyper intuition.

She arrived at the base in less than twenty minutes, the same time Giotto's house tube arrived at the main entrance.

"What's going on?" Giotto asked, still a bit groggy from his interrupted sleep.

"We'll find out soon enough," she said as the two ran to the control room where they found Irie and Spanner frantically yelling orders at the exterior security that was held by Daemon's men. The adults were also inside managing the security and the search parties.

The two noticed the door open and turned to see their two bosses. "Ah! Hime, we were about to call you," Spanner said.

"We have bad news!" Irie said. "Daemon-san is missing!"

The cousins' eyes widened. "What?"

"How did this happen?" Tsuna demanded. "They weren't supposed to wake until…" she trailed off.

"Did you review the surveillance yet?" Giotto asked.

Shigeru sighed, "We have. And it's not pretty,"

"Shigeru-san?" Tsuna asked the father of her boyfriend for more information.

Turning back to the screen, he typed a series of codes to flash a surveillance record in one of the large screens.

There they saw Daemon waking, but it took him a while to move around. The cameras switched as they followed Daemon's path, noticing that he was practically going almost everywhere, but managed to escape the detection of Irie and Spanner who went into their lab. When he got outside, mist clouded the view of the camera and disappeared in an instant.

"This is bad…" Yoh commented.

"Why is he awake ahead of everyone else?" Ryo wondered as he watched the surveillance. "And he's acting rather strange,"

"Because he's not Daemon-san," Tsuna stated. "Look at him. He's practically strolling the first floor looking for a way out. Daemon knows this base like the back of his hand as well as all of us here who had been in the base many times before. If my hunch is right…then we have a big problem," she said as her hands formed fists.

…

Mukuro woke up to the sound of thumping and dragging something across the hall. He groaned and turned on his bed to look at his clock. _'Five thirty in the morning?'_ he thought as he willed himself to get up in this ungodly hour. He wasn't supposed to wake up for another hour and a half.

When he opened the door to his room, he saw Fran dragging a suitcase from their mother's room. "What are you doing Fran?"

Fran looked at Mukuro, "Ah, Shishou. Mother asked me to pack some clothes for her to search for Daemon-niisan,"

"Come again?" Mukuro said, not believing what his student was saying.

"You didn't know? Hime-sama had called Mother and told her that Daemon-niisan went missing just last night." Fran informed him, clearly bewildered. "That was roughly…thirty minutes ago?"

Mukuro sighed. "I see." So their mother was now on a reckless frenzy. This happened too when Chrome had first come to live with them. She had bought things in bulk for three straight days before Chrome had the heart to tell her that she didn't need all those girly luxuries that Eliza has showered her with. Of course, this did not offend the former Varia woman. Instead, it seemed to make her happy that she had managed to speak for herself.

He then followed Fran to the living area where Ken, Chikusa and MM were trying to calm her down.

"Mother, please, don't do anything reckless," Chikusa pleaded as he tried to distance her from the phone, where Lancia, their mother's acquaintance during her time with the Varia, was on the other side of it.

"No! My son is out there, missing and probably not in his right mind! I'll find him in Everest if I have to!" Eliza said defiantly.

"_Eliza. Calm down and listen to yourself."_ Lancia said over the phone.

MM, who was keeping Eliza on the couch, shouted at the phone, "Lancia! Whatever you do, _don't _arrange a search in the Amazon, do you hear me?"

"What's going on here?" Mukuro said with a yawn.

That got everyone's attention, as they knew upon seeing him that he hadn't known what had been going on for the past thirty minutes.

"Mukuro-san! Help us out here," Ken said, "Mother has been frantic since learning from Hime-sama that Daemon-san disappeared in the base."

"Did he really?" Mukuro wondered.

"More like he got up in the middle of the night and disappeared the moment he got out of base," Fran corrected. "Hime-sama made that quite clear earlier right after Mother started to go on a 'flip the world upside-down' rampage."

The Vongola illusionist frowned at that. It wasn't like Daemon to just get up and disappear on them. That was more of his job than anything else. Daemon being secretive is still something that bothers him ever since he became a guardian for the Vongola Decimo. Now that he had just faded without even informing Tsuna about it, it means that something else is being put into motion. Something that even Sentinella can't help with.

"Then I will help out with the search," he declared.

Everyone stared at him.

"B-But Mukuro-sama, what if you're needed here?" Chrome wondered.

Mukuro smiled at her, "Well, they will just have to live with it. If I really am needed, I can use your body temporarily to be there physically," he stated. "Which means you can keep this for a while," Mukuro gave him the Vongola Mist Ring that was around his neck.

"E-Eh?" Chrome became flustered. "B-B-But…"

"But nothing. If I know my brother, he has certain places that he would go to, regardless of its distance from Japan." He stated. "Besides, we need all the help we could get to find him."

"Mukuro…" Eliza muttered to herself and then got her act together. Prying herself away from a bewildered MM, she huffed, "Well then! It's settled! Mukuro, Fran, MM and Lancia will come with me on the search! Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, you three stay here just in case he comes back on his own," she ordered.

"_What? Eliza, are you really sure you could leave three teenagers on their own in a house?"_ Lancia said over the phone.

The woman huffed defiantly, "And why not? If they are capable of running away and fending for themselves on their own, they certainly can look after the house! If you want, stay here as their guardian," she reasoned. "I did not raise spoiled children!"

"_You _do_ spoil them."_ Lancia retorted. _"And yes, I much prefer watching three teenagers than going on another escapade with you,"_

"For fuck's sake why are you al against me?" Eliza complained.

Mukuro sighed and held her shoulder, "Mother, please, calm down. The calmer you are, the better we can plan on where to find Daemon quickly and without wasting plane tickets,"

With a comforting stare from one of her sons, she exhaled and calmed her nerves. "There has to be some way to find Daemon without wasting resources…" Eliza said, weighing down her options. Then her eyes lit up. She took the phone from MM in a flash. "Sorry Lancia, but I have to make a quick call to Alexei,"

"_Alexei? Eliza what are you—!" _before Lancia could continue, Eliza pressed the drop call button and dialed a number and stood in a corner of the living room.

Five rings later, the call was received. "Ah! Viktor, so nice to talk to you again, but I need to talk to Alexei…" she trailed off as she went to the next room to have some privacy.

The teenagers stared at their mother who disappeared to the other room. Mukuro sighed and covered his face with his hand in exasperation.

"Who's she calling?" Chikusa wondered.

Mukuro faced his subordinates, "She just called the boss of the Giegue Famiglia," he informed.

"Eh!?" the others reacted in shock.

"How could she know someone that highly up in the Russian mafia food chain?!" Ken wondered, remembering the scary boss of the Giegue from the mafia newspapers.

Fran was the one who answered. "Alexei Dimitri Fyodor, the seventh boss of the Giegue Famiglia of Russia is the lover of Mother,"

"_Husband_, Fran," Mukuro corrected.

"Mother is married to a Russian mafia boss?" Chrome squeaked.

No one but Mukuro, Daemon and Fran knew of the deeper history of their mother, nor do they know the exact number of lovers she has had. But they do know that she was and still married. They just hadn't met him yet. They just didn't expect that the husband that she always alluded in certain conversations was a big shot mafia boss. Not to mention Russian. That would explain her large villa and monthly budget.

"Yes. Technically they're still married and never bothered divorcing. But they didn't manage to have a kid because back then, they didn't know of mother's…condition." He explained to them, which they understood. It was one of the reasons why Elizabeth Spade had adopted them. She wasn't able to have children after an accident in a mission while she was still with the Varia. "They agreed in him taking a mistress by Mother's urging, since Giegue Settimo needed an heir, so he agreed to it after she convinced him for three years. But according to Russian Mafia law, such agreement will backfire on the legal wife, for the only one who could live with the boss of the family is the one who provided him an heir first."

"Huh? Why does their law sound so different here in Italy?" Ken wondered, knowing where Gokudera Hayato had stood during his childhood.

Chikusa was the one who answered, "That is simply how they do it in Russia. And the mistress is contracted to provide an heir and one heir alone. The only merit she has at present is the fact that she could boast that she is the mother of the heir to the Giegue Famiglia," he stated. "Other than that, many still addresses Mother as Lady Giegue Settimo,"

MM sighed. "The complications of mafia families…"

"Indeed," Chrome agreed.

…

"_What is the matter, Liza?"_ Alexei Dimitri Fyodor, the Guiegue Settimo, asked her with worry laced on his voice.

He had just returned from a meeting when he had overheard Viktor, his right-hand, arguing with someone on the phone. He knew that the only one who could rile up his best friend would be his wife, the woman he loved the most, but the one that he had to give up living with years ago for the survival of his family line.

Eliza sat down on the chair nearest to her and huffed. "I don't know what to do Alexei. My son is missing and I don't know what to do," she said softly. "I've been putting on airs from my other children, but…I don't know how I can keep them from worrying about me,"

A pang of pain shot through Alexei, rather jealous of her adopted children since they were together with her twenty-four seven. But he knew that he had to suck it up. The only woman who can have this kind of effect on him was Elizabeth Spade, and no one else, not even his mistress who had already given him a male heir.

"_Elizabeth Spade-Fyodor, stay still for a moment. What exactly happened?"_ he asked. He listened intently at her words as she relayed to him how Ventesima Regina della Sentinella had called her in the middle of the night to tell her that her eldest son had somehow gone missing the moment he left the base. But not before saying what was the cause of his unconsciousness in the first place.

Alexei had met the Ventesima Regina once, a young girl of fifteen, going sixteen, if his calculations were correct. He first met her when she was still under the Diciannovesima Regina della Sentinella. That was three years ago. The girl had potential, and somehow…peculiar. A lot of knowledge has been drilled into her by the Diciannovesima, but there was something else that he saw in her. A look that tells everyone she comes across to 'not to mess with her' so to speak. But knowing Sentinella, it was suicide to ever go against an organization that has an equal standing with Vindice, even if they were under the Peace Keepers of the mafia world.

To have something disappear under her nose was a feat in itself, which meant that Daemon Spade's disappearance is something that cannot be taken lightly as him just wanting to take a break. No. He can tell that something is happening, something way out of the reach of Sentinella.

"_I see…" _Alexei said. _"Then don't hesitate to ask me for help with anything, Liza,"_

"Thank you so much…you don't know how much this means to me…"

Alexei chuckled, _"Liza, legally, you are still my wife. It's my job to provide you what you need. I don't see a reason why you need to thank me for this. Rest assured, you will be helped by Viktor,"_

From the other end of the line, she could hear Viktor complain. _"What the hell Alexei! I have a lot of things to do here!"_

"_You can get back to that later. But right now, you need to help Liza for this. If not for her, do it for the missing kid,"_

"_Fine! But don't blame me if the work here becomes slow that your office will have a paperwork Mount Everest!"_

"_You have Viktor at your disposal, Liza," _Alexei informed with a calm voice, ignoring the fact that his office might indeed have a Mount Everest paperwork without Viktor's supervision. Eliza could swear that he was smiling.

She giggled at imagining a fuming Viktor Ivanovich. "Dear, thank you so much,"

"_Anything for you, мой любимый." (My beloved)_

…

"I'm sorry about this Mukuro," Tsuna apologized that very morning in the student council room. It was noticeable that she had been up in an ungodly hour even before the sun had ever risen.

But Mukuro demanded specifics. "What exactly happened last night?"

Giotto was the one who supplied it, "We have seen Daemon wake up a bit after midnight rolled around. He had disappeared from the surveillance the moment he got out of the base,"

He was handed the surveillance video of the scene, and saw his brother walking around the base before going out and disappearing in a thick mist. "But that's absurd! Daemon couldn't have just gotten out and disappeared!"

"Because he might not be Daemon," that got his attention, "Or better yet, he might not be the one in control of his body. He moved almost everywhere, looking for the exit. But all of us knows the base like the back of our hands, and yet, he moved around listlessly."

Mukuro didn't know how much he could take any of this. He was bound to leave school after lunch, and now asking for further information about the disappearance of his older brother, he was going out of his mind. "Are you saying my brother's body has been controlled and nabbed?!"

"Exactly." Tsuna said, "But as of this moment, we are investigating. Even the adults are helping us out. Saki-san and Shigeru-san rigged up their connections in France to give a lookout as well as our international bases. I have also received information from Giegue Settimo that he would supply Eliza-san and you guys some resources that could be helpful,"

"That's true. Mother is now packing half of the house as we speak. We are leaving Ken, Chikusa and Chrome in the house with Lancia once he gets here," Mukuro informed.

Tsuna and Giotto raised their brows in unison, which didn't go unnoticed by Mukuro, "You're not staying behind?" Giotto asked.

"Mother needs all the help she could get. And besides, I can still use Chrome as my host should you need me physically. The Mist Ring will also be in her possession,"

"I see. Then we have no further reason to confine you here in the office. I already told Kyouya of the reason for your absence along with Fran and MM." Tsuna informed him. "I hope we find Daemon-san soon. If not…"

"If not what?" Mukuro inquired.

Tsuna sighed, "If not, then we will have to do some drastic measures that will be brought to the attention of Vindice,"

Mukuro paled at that. Should Daemon not be found in the next three months, he would be considered a traitor to Sentinella. And he knew what will happen to the deserters.

Solitary Confinement in Vindice Prison.

He didn't want his older brother to experience what he had when he was first imprisoned there. Solitary confinement would mean you being submerged in water and kept deep underground where no one could ever see the light of day. Forever.

But to Tsuna and Giotto, their fears were far different than what Mukuro was thinking.

A fear that could literally tip the balance of the Tri-ni-sette.

**TBC**

**And then there were five. Things are starting to turn up! **

**Good news is, I'm meeting my more than 3000 words per chapter quota, and the bad news is, I may be running a bit slow on the brainstorming. I wonder if I should rename the First Generation, or leave their names as it is. It's pretty confusing. What do you guys think?**

**Again, if you want a short story that happened before, during and after Turning the Tables, feel free to message me, as long as it doesn't end up being a spoiler!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Doubts

**Chapter 7 Doubts**

"Is the news I heard correct? Daemon's body is missing?" Kyouya asked Tsuna when she went to the Reception Room for her daily duties with helping out Kusakabe.

Tsuna nodded as she filed the reports in their respective drawers. "We've been up all night trying to find him…from the surveillance, he got out via the House." She informed and rubbed her eyes.

Kyouya could see the bags that were starting to form in her eyes. She has been up since last night, as told to him by Giotto this morning during class. He recalled classes earlier where he noticed Giotto slowly succumbing to the sandman three minutes into the first class. He wasn't reprimanded at first because it was the first time for everyone to see their esteemed Student Council President sleeping in class, which was unlike him.

…

_After the first class, the third years who are taking the college courses have free period. Kyouya looked at the blond who was still in La La Land the entire class. Standing up, he made his way to Giotto's seat and did the only thing that could wake him. _

_He kicked the leg of his table. _

_That violent motion sent Giotto in a panic, "W-What?! Where's the fire?!" he said groggily. _

"_Ieyatsu Giotto, snap out of it." Kyouya snapped. _

_Giotto focused on Kyouya who woke him up. He looked around to see that most of the students were not in the room. "How long have I been sleeping?" _

_The prefect furrowed his brows, "You fell asleep three minutes into the first class. It's our first free period," he said with a glare. "As the Student Council President, it's unbecoming." _

_It took only two seconds for the blond to realize that the prefect was beyond pissed. "Ah! I-It's because Tsuna and I have been up since two in the morning!" he confessed._

"_And why is that?" Kyouya asked. He was even more ticked off when Giotto was looking the other way. That meant that it was something that he didn't know if he should share. But he knew it was connected to why Tsuna told him that Mukuro and Fran and MM would not be attending school for a while. "If you won't tell me why that is, Kaichou, then I will not excuse your sleeping habit in the classroom." He threatened. "That gives me the right to bite you to death."_

_Now Giotto knew that Kyouya was not to make any empty threats. It was time to fess up. He was going to let the others know about it later on anyways. He leaned in to Kyouya and whispered, "Daemon went missing last night. We saw him a surveillance that he just woke up and walked out of the base before he disappeared. And now we can't find him anywhere in Namimori," _

_The prefect frowned at that. This was a serious thing, even for Daemon. To just disappear from sight meant either he deserted Sentinella or he was abducted. He internally wished it was the latter. There were few good illusionist as it is, as much as he hated his younger brother. The only one he could tolerate is the older illusionist. _

"_I see…" he grumbled. _

…

Kyouya inwardly sighed. Standing up, he took Tsuna's hand and closed the file drawer. The brunette squeaked. "Kyouya!"

The prefect didn't listen. Instead, he pulled her to the couch and laid her down with her head on the pillow near one of the armrests. He sat down on the side, careful not to sit on her, and looked at her in the eyes. "Sleep."

"Eh?" Tsuna replied in wonder.

"You've been up since two in the morning. And I know for a fact that you always turn in at ten in the evening. Just four hours of sleep is not healthy for someone who is still recovering her flame reserves," he lectured.

"B-But…my duties…" Tsuna insisted, looking for a valid way out of sleeping.

"Tsunarumi. I will not have you run around the school looking like a workaholic powered only by caffeine. Kusakabe and I can take care of the things here, and I'll tell Kaichou later to cancel all Council work for today." He placed his hand on her cheek, "You've done enough for today. Don't strain yourself."

"But they're counting on me…" Tsuna protested, but he noticed that her eyes were slowly succumbing to the comfort of the couch. "Daemon-san…"

Kyouya shook his head. "As far as I know, even with my memory erased, Sentinella will do anything to find him even without your supervision. Don't keep the burdens to yourself again. They can count on you again once you're fully rested,"

With that statement, Tsuna smiled. "Why do you always know what to say…?" she asked.

A genuine smile he only reserves for her appeared. "Because I know you so well. Even if I don't know the specifics of your problem…" he inwardly cursed the memory device and Sentinella's laws. "…I can tell when you are troubled and what you need."

Tsuna snuggled up to the pillow on the couch. "And what do you suppose I need now?" she asked teasingly.

The prefect leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, "An uninterrupted sleep. I'll see you when you wake up," he said as he retracted and continued to fondle her hair to make her sleep. It only took a few minutes before he could hear the slow inhale and exhale of the girl and the slow rise and fall of her chest to make him realize that she was in a deep sleep.

Staring at her peaceful face, Kyouya wondered when was the last time that he has seen it while she is awake. Ever since Sawada Natsuki became a candidate as the Vongola Decimo, she has been working on plans overtime weeks before Natsuki was scheduled to return back to Japan. And now, she is still doing something that pertains to the Vongola. His memory might be erased, but he knew for a fact that there is still more to the succession than just simply getting the rings to acknowledge the holder.

His finger found itself on the chain around his neck where the Vongola Cloud Ring was at. "All this for a piece of jewelry," he muttered as he looked at the ring. "But I know that this is not just any jewelry…what exactly is this hiding?" he wondered to himself as he tucked the ring back under his uniform and continued to stare at Tsuna's peaceful face. He'd do anything to see that face every single day again. And he would be damned if he doesn't see it, lest someone be bitten to death.

…

The news of Daemon's disappearance was told by Giotto to the members of the Student Council after classes. As per Kyouya's 'request,' they won't be doing any work today. He was all for just excusing Tsuna from the duties, but Kyouya said, _"I'm also doing my brother a favor by not allowing his lover the opportunity to crash and burn under my watch."_ Which pretty much set the deal in an instant.

And now, Giotto faced the crowd that had been wanting answers since two in the morning. The first people that they told about Daemon's disappearance were Tsuna's subordinates and contacts, Haru, Kyoko and Hana. The next was Eliza and the rest of the Spade household, followed by Kyouya who wanted answers on why he dozed off three minutes after classes started. Now he was facing Natsuki and his guardians.

"I'll have to drop every small talk and cut to the chase." Giotto said as he stood from his seat. "Daemon is missing,"

Eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Kaichou, this is _Daemon Spade_, one of the illusionists of Sentinella who could fool _Vindice_. How could he go missing without telling even the base?" Gokudera wondered.

"He's EXTREMELY right! Daemon would not just disappear," Ryohei reasoned.

"That's what we're still figuring out. Search parties have been dispatched since two in the morning, the time when he woke up, got out of the base and simply disappeared." Giotto explained to them.

Yamamoto looked around the room to see some missing people. "Where are Mukuro, MM and Fran?" he asked.

Chrome was the one who answered, "They went along with Mother to find him. Right now, only Ken, Chikusa and I are at home with Lancia-san,"

"So Lancia will be your guardian until further notice," Natsuki said. He had come to terms long ago that the people he fought in Italy once that were involved with Mukuro would be near him. A normal person would be irked by that, but not Natsuki. He learned long ago that there will be times when your former enemies would become your acquaintances in the future. So far, he feels no need to be wary of them.

But he was worried for Daemon. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy in knowing that the Sentinella agent was missing, and that even his sister has no idea where he ran off to.

'_Is this somehow connected to the reason why the others are still unconscious…?'_ Natsuki wanted to deny the ideas running through his head about the possibilities on why the older brother of his Mist Guardian is missing. He could be abducted, or ran away, or went out and committed suicide for some reason. Endless possibilities rang in his head.

But why does it seem like all of them are not even close to the truth?

…

Placing the phone down, Yoh cursed as he leaned on his chair. All of them were in the main communication room of the base, and nearly every screen, phone and pager were occupied. He looked to his right to see Gino already finished with his own phone call. "Belgian base says they'll start looking at Ghent pretty soon," Yoh informed him. After all, Gino was still in charge of the Veterans while Anna was away taking care of Germany.

Gino nodded in return. "I already contacted the main base in Italy. They're almost done scouring a fourth of Sicily,"

"I already got started with US," Ryo informed him.

"Russian base is saying they'll take a while, but are on it," Celes replied. "Geez…I wish we had a lot of contacts in France like Shigeru and Saki does…" she grumbled.

"I wish Alwin's son is not this much of a handful," Yoh replied.

The others went silent. Out of all of their colleagues and friends that had died, Alwin van Jaager had the rottenest luck in dying.

He was Anna's best friend and favorite to mess with at times, since both of them were Mist users, and they would pretty much use their illusions to mess with each other. They almost thought that there was something that would bud from that kind of friendship.

But they were shocked when they heard that Alwin was marrying a mafia woman who defected from the Estraneo Famiglia. Not long after that, he had a son that he named Daemon van Jaager, and was then followed by Karel van Jaager a year later.

It would seem that they would have lived in peace, but when his wife was an Estraneo, that would not be included in the choices of fates.

In the dead of the night, Alwin and his wife were tortured and murdered and their sons were taken, never to be tracked down again. They could all still remember the sleepless nights that they had gone through just to find the children, and to bring the deaths of the van Jaager couple to Mafia justice.

It wasn't until years later when Elizabeth Spade, the sister of Minerva Diamante nee Spade, had adopted a young man named Daemon did they find the first of the van Jaager siblings. And just two years ago, it was Tsuna who had found the elusive Karel van Jaager with a new identity: Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mist users are always a handful."

All of the people in the communication room bolted up from their seat upon hearing a familiar voice that they had followed until two years ago. They all turned to the largest screen to see the masked face of Anna Amati, the Diciannovesima Regina della Sentinella.

All saluted to the presence of the predecessor of the Ventesima Regina. "As you were," Anna ordered to the low-ranked personnel.

"Anna," Gino addressed. "I take it you received the message?"

Anna nodded at that, "Yes. It hasn't been this rowdy ever since we found out that Alwin's sons went missing," she remembered. "But now we have a lot of things to do. Remember what we had talked about regarding this?"

Their faces darkened at the memory.

"Yes. We understand." Ryo replied.

"Great. Oh, and Yoh, when are you going to propose to Ryo? Spain has legalized same-sex marriage already. All of us are being impatient here," Anna asked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

The faces of Yoh and Ryo turned beet red. "ANNA! We've been telling you for years that there's nothing between us!" Yoh denied violently.

The others snickered at that, especially Celes. After all, she alongside Mio were the ones who spread that funny rumor when they concluded years ago that the only ones unmarried were Yoh and Ryo, and they were mostly working together. She will have to visit Mio's grave and thank her again for educating her in the world of BL.

"Yeah, even Nakoru and Cozart were wondering when they'll become brothers," Celes commented.

Yoh glared, "Oh come off it woman! I know for a fact that you and Mio started all this!"

"The more you deny, the more everyone will assume that it's true," Saki said with a teasing voice that is rare for her.

Anna held her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand, "Sorry. I just had to tease you. Well then, Mina and I will work our way through Germany. See you guys soon~" she bid and cut the call.

Even at the end of it, Yoh and Ryo were still red. One from rage, and the other from embarrassment.

…

"Man, do we really have to do this?" Spanner complained as he and Irie were at the hospital wing, making sure that the remaining five people on the beds were doing fine.

"We have to keep them in tip-top shape, and secured. With what happened to Daemon-san last night was a complete nightmare to the security, Shigeru-san and Saki-san literally chewed them out," Irie stated. They really had no time to complain about this as all adults were hogging the screens and phones trying to reach all of their contacts to find Daemon. For all they know, he could be across the world in mere few hours.

Daemon's disappearance had sent a lot of alarm bells in various sections, all investigating the reason for him leaving the place untraced. That itself was strange enough for him to be accused as a deserter. They were given the grace period of three months to find Daemon and prove that he was no deserter or else he would be hunted and be sent to Vindice's Solitary Confinement. In other words, the Vendicare Water Prison.

Many people before had tried to defy the laws of Sentinella and Vindice, and none of them had ever escaped from their imminent imprisonment.

"I just don't get why Daemon-san would go like that. It's really unlike him," Spanner said as he refilled the IV. It was then when he noticed something glowing from the corner of his eye.

"I don't envy the Intel department one bit," Irie said. It was a good thing that he was more of a mechanic than an Intel material. He sighed at that.

Spanner, not really listening to Irie, looked at the hand of the person he was nearest to. Alaude. The back of his hand showed the symbol of Vongola's Cloud Guardian, and six vertical lines were glowing underneath it. Now that he thought about it, today was the sixth day since they all fell unconscious.

"Hey, Irie, is there a possibility for a mark to appear and then glow?" he asked.

Irie raised a brow, "No? Why'd you ask?"

Spanner pointed at Alaude's hand, "Because this one definitely is,"

When Irie followed his finger, he saw that a mark was indeed glowing at the back of Alaude's hand. He also looked at the other four occupants and saw that the same were happening, only, the marks and the glows were of different colors. "This is…" Irie trailed off. "I have to send a message to Hime-sama!" he said as he ran outside.

Spanner was left in the room to care for five unconscious teenagers with glowing symbols at the back of their hands.

…

Tsuna woke up to the sound of chirping. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Hibird simply watching her as she slept. She smiled. "Hello Hibird," she sat up and stretched her arms, feeling a hundred times better with sleep. For the first time that day, she was feeling rather well.

"Tsunarumi. Tsunarumi." Hibird chirped as he perched himself onto Tsuna's head.

The brunette smiled. Hibird has always been like that to her ever since Mukuro had told her that the flock of canaries were from a former acquaintance of his that roamed free ever since that person's own imprisonment in Vindice. At first, Kyouya had been reluctant of the bird, but it had endeared itself to him the moment it learned to sing the school anthem. Thinking about that always made her smile.

Looking around the room, she found Kyouya sitting on the couch across from her, asleep while sitting. In front of him at the coffee table were completed paperwork of the DC. It was not the first time that she has seen him like this, and it seem it wouldn't be the last. Standing up, she went across the couch and stood in front of him, still not waking from the movement.

"Good work today," Tsuna said as she leaned in to peck his lips. But to her surprise, a hand sneaked up behind her head and held her in place. Her eyes widened in surprise. In an instant, another hand went to her hips and she was led to lay down on the couch, surprising her when the prefect hovered over her, looking at her with a devilish look.

"It's not nice to do a sneak attack, Tsunarumi," Kyouya said.

Tsuna puffed her cheeks which the prefect found rather cute. "Why is it that you always catch me?"

"You may be a great fighter, but you have a long way to go if you want to catch me off guard," he said as he leaned in for a kiss in which Tsuna returned.

As if on cue, a knock on the door was heard and opened.

The two pulled apart when they heard a squeaking noise to see Natsuki staring at them, face all red and eyes wide, completely paralyzed at the sight of his sister making out with the prefect.

It took a few seconds before Natsuki regained control of his body before bowing lowly, "Sorry!" he said as he slammed the door close in panic. "I-I was told by Giotto-nii I'd find you here, Nee-san…" he said outside the door.

Kyouya frowned at the interruption, and sat back down on the couch. Tsuna got up and smiled apologetically, "Wait outside Natsuki. I'll just get my things," she advised as she grabbed her bag. She looked back at Kyouya who was now scowling in annoyance. She giggled at that, "Don't sulk like that,"

"I'm not." The prefect denied. Tsuna can tell that he was planning the demise of her younger twin for this interruption and simply smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kyouya," she bid and got out of the Reception Room and pulled Natsuki away. "Come on Natsuki. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me when we head back,"

…

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Natsuki decided to break it. "Nee-san…" Tsuna looked at him, telling him to continue, "Is…is Daemon-san going to be alright when he's found?"

Tsuna sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. It's either he's in trouble, or he's going to be." She confessed. "We are even considering the possibility of desertion and or kidnapping. Should the first be the right answer…"

"What?" Natsuki wondered.

"He'd be sent to the Underwater Prison of Vindice. I'm sure you've already heard of how Vindice assures that high-profile criminals are made sure to never have the chance to escape, right?" Tsuna said. "If he really is a deserter, not even I can veto the decision of Vindice."

"But…but how did you manage to free Mukuro then?" he asked.

Tsuna smiled as they stopped at the park for a while and sat on a bench. She motioned him to sit beside her. "Well, how should I start? Hm…Mukuro…when we first heard about him, we thought that he was just a normal criminal who possesses high-profile figures to meet his goals. After you sent him to Vindice the first time, that's when we found something about Mukuro."

"About what?"

"Mukuro…is not really his name, so to say. His birth name was different. He was the second son of Anna-sama's subordinate, Alwin van Jaager," she started. "Daemon and Mukuro were his children from a woman who left the Estraneo Famiglia, a family that you know, is involved in human experiments using children. Being a member of Sentinella, Alwin-san had thought that his family would be safe. But it would seem that his own wife betrayed him."

The blond's eyes widened, "Betrayed him how? How could she?"

"She didn't outright betrayed him. Alwin-san gave her one rule in the house. Never let an Estraneo member into their property. But when her brother had shown up, she believed him when he said that he also left the family. After that…they were tracked down, and Alwin-san and his wife were killed. Daemon and Mukuro were captured and used as human experiments," she explained. "It was only a few years later when Daemon had escaped by acting dead, but he was unable to save Mukuro in time. He was adopted by Eliza-san later on. And when we found Mukuro in Vindice…"

"You saved him to be with Daemon-san," Natsuki concluded.

Tsuna nodded. "That arrangement went well, until now…"

"Nee-san. I don't think Daemon-san will betray you," Natsuki said, surprising Tsuna. "I mean, you were the one who saved Mukuro and had given them the chance to grow up together. Not to mention that their father was a good friend of your predecessor. They have a lot to be thankful for. Sentinella gave him a family and reunited him with his brother. It's impossible for someone to betray a person who did nothing but be kind to you,"

Tsuna looked at Natsuki with an approving smile. To think that he would grow up so fast, that his intuition is also growing stronger. Tsuna could feel it. Natsuki was starting to trust his intuition. It wasn't that his intuition was weak. It's just that he has a habit of placing its warnings at the back of his mind sometimes. She smiled at that, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I thought you were replaced by aliens," she teased. She laughed when he turned red. "But thanks for the reassurance, Natsuki. That made me feel all the more better,"

"Glad to help," Natsuki said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Tsuna's phone beeped and saw a message.

_Their marks appeared. Six days have already passed, and they will be awake on the seventh. Gather the Arcobaleno quickly for tomorrow. _

_Irie_

Tsuna knew that it was coming. She didn't really have any doubts that it would be happening so fast.

Turning back to Natsuki, she stood up, "Come on, let's head home. You'll need the rest if you want to survive Kyouya tomorrow for interrupting our 'alone' time," she teased as she went on ahead, all the while, laughing at the complaints of her brother and his pleas for a life extension.

…

In Namimori Airport, the flight from Italy to Japan had landed at five in the afternoon. A woman with shoulder-length hair got out of the immigration and looked at her watch. "They should be here right about now…" she muttered to herself as she stayed in the waiting area for the arrivals.

"Giglio Nero Nono?"

The woman turned to look at a woman with long dirty blond hair and steel grey eyes.

"Hibari Saki?"

Saki nodded. "Ventesima Regina is waiting for you at our base."

**TBC**

**And here's an overdue 1827~**

**I think I got the history of Daemon and Mukuro down to pat. If you didn't notice the origin of the last name and the birth name I gave to Mukuro, it's Dutch. Since Italian, Japanese and French were overused, I figured I'd give Daemon and Mukuro a parent from the Benelux Countries. It became my favorite region in Europe when I started out my World Tourism class in my recently finished semester. All I can say in Netherlands is that I'd never look at windmills and tulips the same ever again. It's such a wonderful country, enough for it to be declared as the best place to raise a kid. **

**Enough World Tourism facts. Let's get to business. **

**So, the main history of all of Anna's subordinates are finished, and now we are almost at the main event!**

**You will have to wait for it next week!**

**Oh, and if you hadn't read my oneshot, 'Mangaka Sawada' yet, check it out! I've never tried doing a Mangaka verse before, but it's fun!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Awakening

**Chapter 8 Awakening**

Reborn frowned as he stood at a clearing on the outskirts of Namimori, waiting for a certain someone.

He has been civil towards Tsuna for the past few days after Tsuna had confronted him about the letter that he attempted to send to Vongola Nono, but he was still wary of the brunette.

A rustle took him out of his reverie and saw the others that appeared. There with him in the clearing, were the other six Arcobaleno.

"What's the meaning of this, calling us here, kora?" Colonello said impatiently as he appeared with Lal Mirch.

Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, sighed, "So all of us are called here,"

"Is this your doing, Reborn?" Mammon wondered.

Reborn shook his head. "No. I too, was called out here,"

"What? It's not your doing?" Skull said. "Then who did it?"

Verde appeared through the trapdoor that appeared on the ground, "I know who it might be," he said, appearing.

"Verde. Who is it then?" Lal asked.

"We did,"

All turned to a direction to see a very familiar face. She has shoulder-length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp blue eyes and is wearing an orange pacifier around her neck. Along with her was the Ventesima Regina della Sentinella and her right-hand.

"Aria," Lal addressed. "Who are these with you?"

Aria looked at them, "Long time no see. I called you here for an important meeting," she then turned to her companions, "This is Sawada Tsunarumi, as most of you recognize, and her cousin, Ieyatsu Giotto,"

"They're from Sentinella," Reborn supplied.

Skull stuttered, "W-What? What did we do wrong?" he wondered. To garner the attention of Vindice's spying arm, it would require to cause something that could disturb the mafia world.

"You did nothing wrong, Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull," Giotto replied.

"We are here to put something in motion, which requires the presence of the strongest people in the mafia world," Tsuna answered. "The Seven Arcobaleno."

That go their attention. An event that required their power to be set into motion?

"I'm listening," Verde said, trying to jumpstart their explanation, as Tsuna has instructed. After all, he was already briefed by Giotto earlier before he left.

"I won't." Mammon said defiantly. "We don't even know what this will cost us. What's in it for all of us?"

It didn't take long for the others to agree with what Mammon had said. But it was the truth.

In order to get their favor back, Aria chose to speak instead. "What's in it is that the balance of the Tri-ni-set will not be tipped at a dangerous level," she answered.

Tri-ni-set.

That was the term that caught their attention right away. Tsuna and Giotto could feel a certain resentment towards their fate all because of the three sets of seven relics that caused them to become cursed as semi-immortal babies. But then, they also saw fear. Should the Tri-ni-set balance be tipped, it could have greater repercussions that is worse than being turned into infants.

"Say what you need," Lal said. "We're listening now,"

Aria smiled. "Thank you."

Giotto then spoke, "The matter concerns the Vongola Rings," he announced.

Colonello looked at the Sun Arcobaleno, "Hey, Reborn, what do they mean? Is your student causing another ruckus?"

"He's not," Aria denied. "They're talking about something that is necessary after the candidate is finalized."

"The Succession of the Wills," Reborn answered. As one of the trusted members of Vongola, Reborn knew that defeating Xanxus was the easiest part. There is another step regarding the inheritance of Vongola, where eight bosses out of nine had already failed, thus, never utilizing their full power.

Giotto nodded. "Correct."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened, "It's not about the holders of the rings. It's the rings themselves."

…

After the conversation, Reborn and Tsuna stayed behind the clearing.

"So, you need our help this time around," Reborn said, breaking the silence.

"More like Natsuki does. We are here merely to supply." Tsuna said. "These past couple of days, I'm sure you already realized that your curse is something that cannot be broken unless you're dead," she informed him. Reborn looked at her sharply. "Don't give me that look. All of you should have realized from the beginning that you'd die a dog's death. You are the tutor of my twin. You are not liable to be distracted in training him just because you seek a cure that does not involve you dying,"

"Who told you of this?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked at the dark sky, "Doesn't matter who let me in on the secret. Just that I know that most of you are mulling about the curse and trying to break the curse that you have been imparted with since becoming like that. Your Sky Arcobaleno has more than one curse load than the rest of you, and she's not complaining,"

That got Reborn into silence.

Tsuna smiled at the small victory. "You know, I have seen my other self once before," she shared. "He met a baby who trains him on a daily basis that he can't comprehend."

"Your other self?" the hitman questioned.

"Yeah. I saw a glimpse of his life thanks to a certain person." She then looked at him, "Reborn, I'd rather you focus yourself in training the future Decimo than tempt fate of what you eight intend to do. There is no way around it but death. Many have tried before, and all have failed," she said as she left him to his thoughts.

After walking for a few minutes, she was met by Giotto. "Did you have to give him that speech?"

Tsuna sighed, "If I didn't, then he would pursue something that even we can't solve. Byakuran's memories have been blocked up to the point when his other self in a created parallel world was obliterated." She then took a deep breath and smiled, "Well then, everything is arranged," she said as she looked at the far distance, where she and Giotto were staring at a translucent man wearing an approving smile.

…

**The Next Day**

Tsuna sighed. "The seventh day…" she muttered as she looked at the calendar in her room. It is now seven days since her six subordinates went unconscious, and a day since Daemon had gone missing. She has been sensing it all day.

Something was bound to happen, and she wouldn't like it one bit.

Anna had told her that there were things that will be out of her reach, but nothing could prepare everyone for what will happen now.

She held a folded slip of paper on her hand, bearing the name of her twin.

'_It will start anytime now.' _She thought as she placed the paper on the stack of notes that she made.

When her phone buzzed with a particular message, Tsuna stood up from her seat, ready to face the day.

_They're awake. –Irie_

_Good. Send them to their escorts - Tsunarumi_

…

_Come to Namimori Shrine at exactly 1 PM today. Or else._

Natsuki wondered if he offended Tsuna or something close to that. The way she worded it, it was like she needed him to do something. He shuddered at the thought of her training him again. It was something that he didn't want to experience after it was piled up with Reborn's own Regimen of Torture. He might actually die this time.

'_Sometimes I can't tell who I should fear the most. Nee-san or Reborn…'_ he thought to himself as he arrived at the foot of the shrine.

"Ah…" Natsuki turned to the other direction and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera just arriving from the other direction.

"Tenth," Gokudera called.

"Hey Natsuki," Yamamoto greeted. "You got a letter from Tsuna and Giotto-san too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Does that mean that they summoned the others too?"

Gokudera looked at the top of the shrine, "Maybe they are already up at the shrine. Shall we go?" he offered.

The got up to the steps of the shrine, all the while thinking what was so important for the Regina and her right-hand to ask them to meet at the shrine. A lot of scenarios popped into Natsuki's head, but the most obvious would be that it was mafia-related.

When they got to the top, they stopped abruptly in surprise. Almost everyone was there, even his tutor who had disappeared since this morning.

"Took you guys long enough," Reborn said as he watched the three of them approach. "We've been waiting for a while now,"

The brunette turned to see that Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome and even Kyouya appeared. It would seem that almost everyone got the letter from Tsuna.

"Reborn! What is this?" Natsuki asked. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the other of the seven strongest babies except for the Sky Arcobaleno who was an adult. He has met Aria of the Giglio Nero before, and the other Arcobaleno during his early days as Reborn's student, and meeting them once is enough for Natsuki's poor vitality. It must have cost him a few years of his life by just spending a day with these eccentric and dangerous babies.

"Aria-san!" Natsuki addressed.

Aria smiled at Natsuki and waved, "Ah, Natsuki-kun. So nice to see you again."

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Natsuki wondered. "And also with the rest of the Arcobaleno,"

"Well, that's…" Aria was about to speak when Tsuna's voice was heard.

"That's for us to tell, though I don't think Aria-san has all the information," Tsuna said as she appeared from the thick forest that was wrapped around the shrine.

"Nee-san!" Natsuki addressed, "What is all this?"

"We'd like to know as well," Kyouya stated, not really liking what was happening since Tsuna was so tight-lipped about it.

Tsuna simply nodded, her face neutral, void of any emotion. That was her when she enacts her authority as the leader of Setinella. "Sawada Natsuki. The Vongola Rings are now in your and your guardians' possession after succeeding the Ring Battles and the final trial against myself." Natsuki winced at the very memory of being thrashed by his sister's real illusion of herself, but held it in. "But you are yet to inherit the true meaning of being the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Eh?" then he remembered the Vongola Primo's words: _"Since I can't convince you that you are worthy of me calling you Decimo, then I will have to do this. I will determine your worth in the succession of the wills,"_

"This is…the Succession of the Wills, isn't it? The Inheritance of the first generation to the next in order to draw out the full potential of the Vongola Rings?" Natsuki asked.

It didn't seem to surprise Tsuna in the least. Even so, he could see a faint smile on her lips as she nodded. "Exactly."

"And you're going to administer the inheritance?" Gokudera asked.

"No." Giotto answered. "Rather, the ones who will administer it will be the first generation themselves."

Before anyone could answer a question, the pacifiers of the Arcobaleno started to glow brightly. "Natsuki-kun, hold out your ring," Aria instructed.

Natsuki did it immediately, and his ring glowed bright orange. It created a beam that stopped at the center of the shrine, and had produced sky flames the size of an adult.

All stared as the flames subsided and had revealed a man in a pinstripe suit under an elaborate mantle. The man had blond hair and orange eyes, a flame was on his forehead, indicating that he was in Hyper Dying Will mode, and his gloves was what gave him away, for it carried the symbol of the Vongola Primo.

"You…!" Natsuki squeaked in shock at seeing the man again.

Aria took a deep breath and spoke, "Allow me to introduce you to the founder of the Vongola Famiglia. The Vongola Primo,"

"H-He looks like…" Gokudera trailed off.

"Giotto-san," Chrome said as she looked at Giotto who was beside Tsuna, desperate to make sure that he was really a separate person.

"That brat looks just like the Primo, kora," Colonello muttered.

Fon nodded. "Indeed…"

Primo looked around the place to see the faces that he anticipated. He zeroed in on Natsuki, making the teenager uncomfortable. "We meet again, Vongola Decimo." He then looked at Tsuna and Giotto's direction, "It seems that the two firstborns of mine and Venicia's bloodline are here as well," That got the attention of the other guardians at the mention of 'bloodline,' but left it as just a spoken word of the Primo. "While it is true that the rings accepted you as its new owners, the wills that lived inside the rings are of a different case." He explained. "In order to unlock the true powers of the rings, you have to prove to me and my guardians that you are worthy to carry on our wills."

Natsuki then felt his stare come back to him, "And you, Decimo, will have a different kind of evaluation. Your guardians will be evaluated by my own,"

"Your guardians?" Yamamoto wondered out loud. "Aren't they…well…"

Primo shook his head and answered his question, "My guardians' wills are in your respective rings. Although they would be observing you from now on and would set the right time to give you your trials in order to gain their recognition. In order to do that, they have chosen their hosts."

Their eyes sharpened at his implication of the 'host.' Natsuki has a feeling that he knew exactly who they are.

"I, of course, have no need for a host, for there are two who bears my soul." Primo continued. "I wish you all the luck, Decimo. Ventesima, I leave them in your care," He said as he disappeared with a mass of sky flames in his wake.

"He's gone…" Ryohei muttered as they still set their eyes on the spot where the deceased boss stood.

"Allow me to explain how this will go," Tsuna said. "First, the hosts that the guardians have chosen has already been chosen. They will come to you within this day, and not an hour later. They will live and interact with you, and when they deem you ready to take on their trial, they will set a test for you to accomplish. Should you succeed in their test, you will then gain the inheritance of each element. Do you have any questions?" Tsuna asked, looking around.

"I do," Kyouya suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone, even Tsuna. "Do we know these chosen hosts?"

Tsuna nodded. "You know them very well."

"What about the matter of tutors?" Lal asked.

The brunette nodded, "Your tutors will be the Arcobaleno, as agreed upon. Whoever possesses the same flame attribute as yourself is your tutor. That way, you can understand why they fit perfectly in their flame attribute and their duty as the Arcobaleno."

Giotto continued, "If there are no more questions, then it is time for you to be as you were. The guardians of Primo will come and find you within this day. Best not to make them wait."

As quick as Tsuna and Giotto appeared, they were gone in an instant. The others were contemplating who the hosts were, until they remembered the five unconscious teenagers under the Sentinella base.

…

**Takesushi**

When Yamamoto returned home, he wasn't expecting a familiar scene to greet him—not since his uncle had been sent to Sentinella's hospital ward.

Now he stood there, staring at his father and uncle talking quite casually, like nothing happened. But still, he smiled, glad that his uncle had woken up, "Ugetsu-jii! You're okay!" he said as he went towards the in-laws.

The two looked at him, and from that action, and the way his uncle looked at him, he knew that he wasn't _exactly_ his uncle. "Uh…you're not…_him_…are you?"

His uncle look-alike smiled. "Very perceptive of you, young one. I am your uncle, and at the same time, I am not,"

"Huh?"

Tsuyoshi looked at his son, knowing that he was getting confused. "Takeshi, Ugetsu is the host of the First Vongola Rain Guardian,"

Then it all clicked in. "Ah. So that means that G-san, Alaude-san and the rest are…?"

The Rain guardian nodded in confirmation.

Then Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, "So…what do I call you then? I guess calling you Ugetsu-jii while you're taking over his consciousness is not a good idea in private. I'd get confused,"

The man smiled. "Yes, you're right. Unfortunately, the two of us bare the same name,"

"Same…" then Takeshi remembered something from Ugetsu telling him about his and Mio's family line. "You were an Asari clan member from the Heian period. I remember you. Ugetsu-jii said that Mom was the one who named him after you, the musician who once traveled to the West by selling all his musical instruments when your friend was in danger,"

"I'm impressed." The man and Tsuyoshi stared at him, wide-eyed that he remembered the stories told to him.

Yamamoto smiled, "Well, your story is one of Mom's favorite to read about in the Asari clan library. Your memoires are still in there,"

"Call me Asari instead," Asari said, settling for the last name instead of the given name.

"Cool!" Yamamoto cheered. He then looked at his dad, "Hey, Dad, Colonello will be staying with us for a while. Is that okay?"

Tsuyoshi nodded, "Sure. Where is the kid?"

"Right here, kora!" Colonello said as he opened the door to reveal him being carried by his falcon for him to be seen in eye level.

Asari smiled, "Ah, the Rain Arcobaleno." He addressed. "Sure brings back memories. Back then, the Rain Arcobaleno was more of a softie, we got along so well!"

Colonello frowned inwardly at that. He looked at Yamamoto, "So, he's the host?"

He got his answer when Yamamoto nodded.

…

**Second Sasagawa Residence**

Sasagawa Ryo watched as the Sun Guardian who is now possessing his son looked around his bedroom. There were shelved boxing equipment under lock and key, and several trophies that pertained to it.

It has been a little over two years since his son has thrown in the towel and transferred to a Christian school. But he had understood why his son had left. After all, he had been the one to console him when he had gravely injured his opponent. Even though the parents of the boy had told him that it was alright, Nakoru had never looked at a boxing glove the same way. But still, Tsuna kept him as one of his agents, and very rarely would he raise a hand against enemies without good reason.

"So," Ryo was jerked in attention when the Sun Guardian had spoken, "Your son, he is a boxing athlete?"

"He _was_." Ryo emphasized. "He quit two years ago after injuring his opponent badly. He transferred to a Christian school nearby and hadn't touched his gloves since," he admitted.

It was subtle, but Ryo caught the forlorn look of the man inside the teenager. His eyes tell that they were on the same boat. He knew his history, before he was a priest, he was a boxer like his son and nephew. "Ah, I see." He replied softly. "But he's a wonderful child, I can tell," he said as he looked at the hanged photos in his room. Most of them are with his friends, cousins, and Ryo. "But…I see no mother figure,"

Ryo smiled sadly, "I had Nakoru from my girlfriend who left me the moment she gave birth to him. The mere mention of his mother is taboo for him,"

The Sun Guardian felt a pang on his chest, confirming what Ryo had told him about the mother that left Nakoru. Though he may be in control of the body, that didn't mean that the consciousness of the owners were asleep. No. Their thoughts were still with them.

When Ryo saw the pained look in the eyes of his son for a second, he knew that his son is conscious in a way. He was about to speak again when the front door opened with a familiar voice shouting.

"Ryo-jii! Is Nakoru-nii EXTREMELY alright?!" Ryohei asked at the front door.

"Onii-chan! Don't shout so loud! This is Ryo-jiisan's house," Ryo and the Sun Guardian heard Kyoko's voice downstairs as well.

The two saw it fit to come downstairs to meet Ryo's nephew and niece, "Ah, Kyoko, Ryohei."

"Ryo-jiisan, is Nakoru-nii alright?" Kyoko asked, clearly worried for Knuckle. The only ones who got used to Knuckle being called by his birth name were the Sasagawa siblings, and the others stuck to calling him Knuckle.

"He's alright," the Sun Guardian said in his stead. "But I am currently borrowing his body for a while,"

"So you are the host of the Sun Guardian," Reborn said, appearing on Kyoko's shoulder.

The Sun Guardian smiled, "Ah. The current Sun Arcobaleno. You can call me Reverend, since I bear the same nickname as Sasagawa Nakoru. And we have a long discussion to go through."

…

**Gokudera Residence**

When Gokudera and Fon returned home after telling Kyouya that the Storm Arcobaleno would temporarily stay in the Gokudera household, he was surprised to see his bachelor uncle sitting on the living room.

"Oh, Hayato." Yoh called out, "Ah. Fon, Saki's half-brother?" he addressed.

Fon bowed respectively, "Nice to meet you, Gokudera Yoh. Is my sister doing fine?"

Yoh nodded. "She's guarding Aria-san and is in the Hibari residence now,"

"I see. I just arrived late last night and stayed in a hotel with the rest of the Arcobaleno who came from somewhere else, so I never got the chance to say hello to her," he said with a sigh.

"By the way, G's awake," Yoh informed.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "So my guess is true then,"

Yoh nodded, knowing what he meant. "You're still as smart as when I left,"

A tick appeared on the younger's head, "You were only gone for six months! And when are you going to introduce Ryo-san to us properly?" he said, trying to get back at him. It was a running rumor even to them.

Yoh twitched at the statement. "You…Celes has been feeding you lies again, has she?" he said as he scratched his head. "Go on up to the second weaponry room. He's there waiting," he informed, wanting to dismiss the subject before it got bigger.

Gokudera and Fon simply followed, knowing that the older man wanted to escape the discussion. They headed to the west part of the house where the weaponry rooms were built for the three children of their grandparents. One for Gokudera's mother, Lavina, the second was for G's late father, and the other was for Yoh himself, in birth order. Gokudera and G had inherited the weaponry rooms of their parents after their deaths.

Gokudera didn't want to believe at first that his sweet mother would also use her pianist hands to touch weapons, but when he saw her large artillery, he knew that his mother was not just in Italy to be a pianist. She was originally a hitman like her brothers, but subtle. After all, no one would anticipate a woman to become a skilled hitman. She was involved in the mafia world for a reason, and not just as a mistress of Gokudera's father. The only thing that got in her way was her illness.

He opened the door to the second room and was shocked to see a normal G examining his crossbows. But when the man turned, he saw something that set his cousin apart from the one who was conquering his host. He had those eyes that had seen a lot of horrors in his past, more than half of what G had experienced as an agent of Sentinella. "Ah, you're here,"

"You're the First Storm Guardian and currently using my cousin as a host." He addressed.

The older man smirked, "Yeah. Call me by what you call your cousin here. G, is it? The memories he's giving me is a little rough on the edges, but I can tell that your family situation is pretty complicated,"

"Tch." Gokudera inwardly cursed his cousin for spilling the complicated family situation. It was a good thing that their grandparents were overseas or there would be a lot of questions.

"That aside," the guardian said, "You're pretty clever. That makes my situation better,"

…

**Hibari Residence**

"So," Kyouya said as he looked at his possessed twin brother, "You are living here to observe me and to give me your test to see if I am really worthy of this ring," he concluded as he held up the Vongola Cloud Ring that he took off from his neck. "And you will only leave my brother's body after it is accomplished?"

He looked at the teenager for confirmation. Beside him was their father, and beside Kyouya was his mother.

"Yes. I was the head of a country's Intelligence Bureau, and honestly I don't remember ever associating myself to the Vongola. But still, it's my duty to confirm if you are worthy of inheriting my will as the aloof Cloud of the Vongola."

Kyouya was a bit ticked at the words of the teenager in front of him. He was similar to his twin brother, but at the same time, he's not. He had always had a close bond with Alaude, not considering his general character. The only one he allowed to be close to him was his older twin and Tsunarumi. But seeing his brother awake and so distant, he couldn't feel anything but irritation for the man who dared possess his twin.

"I have no attachment to Sawada Natsuki, if that's what you're asking. I don't like crowding,"

"And yet you wear the Vongola Cloud ring,"

Kyouya glared, "I could say the same for you,"

The First Cloud Guardian smirked. "Touché. Now, I have a lot of things to say, but I think that we should wait for the Thunder Guardian of the Decimo for this."

At that, the three unpossessed Hibaris raised a brow.

They got their answer when the door slammed open and a shout came, "I-piiiin!"

That startled half of the house upon hearing the voice of their frequent toddler visitor, Lambo Bovino. Kyouya twitched. Of all the things that could happen, why would the cow child appear? Sighing, he got up and went to the entrance door.

"Lambo Bovino why are you…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the young Bovino was with his background bodyguard, Alessandro with a suitcase with cow prints. "Why are you showing yourself, Alessandro?"

Alessandro was a man in his mid-twenties, and had gotten along well with Lambo. Out of all Bovino men in the Famiglia, Lampo had trusted him the most with the safety of his brother. But be that as it may, he was still terrified of the younger Hibari twin for obvious reasons. "I apologize, Hibari Kyouya-sama, but there has been a situation in the house since Lampo-sama has awakened and…was not himself,"

Upon seeing Kyouya, the Bovino child went to him and hugged his knee.

Usually, that would warrant anyone to be killed, but not Kyouya. Alaude had often teased him that he attracts small animals like Hibird and he does so well in babysitting I-pin. It was no contest that Kyouya would know how to handle the younger Bovino in place of his overprotective older brother. Kyouya sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Lambo," Hibari Saki said as she knelt down to get closer to the child. "What exactly happened, and why do you have your suitcase here?"

Lambo was teary, and snot was coming out of his nose. Pulling a handkerchief, Saki asked the five year-old to blow his nose before he spoke. "N-Nii-chan hates me now! And Lambo-sama doesn't know why!" he said as he clung to Saki almost immediately, sparing Kyouya from a soaked pair of slacks. "Nii-chan came home looking normal, and when Lambo-sama hugged him since Lambo-sama hadn't seen him in a week, he just…set Lambo-sama aside!" his voice cracked and all he could do was cry harder as he clung to the Hibari Matriarch.

Getting up, Saki looked at her older son possessed by the First Cloud Guardian.

"Care to explain this, Cloud Guardian?" Hibari Shigeru questioned, not all pleased upon hearing the story of the toddler. If there was anything that pissed him off, it was people who hates children.

The Cloud Guardian sighed, "Our Thunder Guardian is a spoiled only son of a realtor. He doesn't like children that much. Tends to stay away from them and if they kept on annoying him, he would say something harsh that even our Storm Guardian can't dish out," he explained.

But there was still something that bothered Kyouya. Turning to Alessandro, he asked, "And how come that this is the first place that you brought Lambo to?"

Alessandro looked at him as if he was losing his mind. "Eh? Tsunarumi-sama told me that you would take in the young master should this happen."

"I knew it." Kyouya said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Without wasting any time, he took out his phone and called his girlfriend.

…

**Sawada Residence**

"Every single one of your subordinates were chosen as hosts?!" Natsuki exclaimed as he entered his sister's room to ask her more about the inheritance.

Tsuna nodded. "That's why they've been out for seven days. Their bodies were being prepared to become the hosts of the wills of the First Generation of Vongola,"

"B-But why?" Natsuki asked. It was a good thing that Reborn was at Ryohei's place.

"Who knows," Tsuna said. "But we've been told beforehand. What we didn't expect is for Daemon to disappear, and for them to fall unconscious for that," she explained as she flopped on the bed. "Things are not looking up for me, but maybe for you, it would," she said, looking at him. "I believe in you, Natsuki,"

That statement made Natsuki blush to the roots of his hair. It was a bit embarrassing to hear that from his sister who had been managing a mafia Intelligence Bureau—if his international government studies reminded him right about the comparison to Sentinella.

"Well…if it's not much of a bother…" Natsuki started, and Tsuna looked at him with interest, "Can you help me train for the inheritance? Ah! Since Reborn will be training Ryohei-san…"

Tsuna simply giggled. "You know, you don't have to ask that of me," she replied. "Because Reborn left me his lesson plan for the rest of the month!" she added as she showed him the list Reborn wrote. Natsuki had to stare in shock when he saw the line, _'Torture him in Namimori Mountain for a good one hour.'_

Natsuki was about to protest on the outrageous lesson plan, but they were interrupted when Tsuna's phone rang.

Tsuna took it from her bedside table and raised a brow. "Huh? Kyouya?" she said before she answered it on speaker.

"_Sawada Tsunarumi, why did you tell Alessandro to drop off Lambo Bovino in my care?!"_ a very angry Hibari Kyouya demanded.

It was so loud that Tsuna had to take the phone away slightly. It was the first time that Natsuki ever heard the head prefect shout, not to mention doing it to his own girlfriend.

"Now, now, calm down Kyouya. I had no choice! And besides, I-pin will take up most of his time," Tsuna replied, trying to placate the prefect.

"_Tsunarumi, I have no idea what is going on in that head of yours anymore concerning this, but Lambo should have stayed with you,"_ Kyouya said frustratingly.

"It would only be temporary. I knew that the First Thunder Guardian would not like his company, so I had to send him to a home where he could play with someone, so I sent him there since I-pin lives with you," Tsuna reasoned.

Silence reigned for a while as the prefect assessed her reasoning and the situation. After a few moments, he finally cracked. _"Fine. But if that toddler gives me a problem, then _you_ would be in trouble during our training."_ Tsuna had to wince at that.

"Alright. Thanks for reconsidering," Tsuna agreed.

"_And another thing,"_ Kyouya said, _"Be sure to explain to me why my brother of all people, was chosen as a host after all this."_ He said before he hung up.

When the call was over, Tsuna sighed in relief, "Hah. I think he's mad…"

'_You _think_ he's mad?! Isn't that a little obvious from the moment he started to shout?'_ Natsuki thought.

Tsuna then turned back to Natsuki, "We'll have to deal with all this tomorrow. Since the Primo will be giving you your task as well,"

"Huh?" Natsuki exclaimed, but he remembered what the Primo said. His test was a different one. "What do you think it will be?" he wondered.

"Who knows? But if I have a hunch…you already know the task,"

"I know it?! But what could it be that involves the inheritance?"

Tsuna gave a pat at his head, "We'll just have to see. After all, I will help you with this until it ends,"

The reassuring smile she was wearing assured Natsuki that she will indeed, stick to him.

**TBC**

**I might be gone for at least one or two weeks if the internet at my grandmother's area is good or bad, I won't know until I go. It would be frustrating not to update, but there are family situations I can't avoid. I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**

**I want you guys to honestly tell me if I'm really losing my touch in this fanfic. Because if I am losing it, I can revamp it if the need arises. I really want to finish this fic, but recently, no opinions of the recent chapters has come about, so I felt like all I'm doing is scraps…I know that it might sound a bit…well…insulting for myself, but I don't really think my writing skills are sharpened enough since I've gone haywire on October 2014. **

**-Cathy Rin**


	9. Not Worthy?

**Chapter 9 Not Worthy?**

**Russian Airspace**

Onboard the private jet of the Giegue Settimo, one can find Mukuro on the phone with Chrome. "I see. Then the inheritance observation is starting?"

"_Yes. It would seem that the Sentinella agents had been prepared to be the hosts of the first generation, which might be the reason why they fell unconscious for seven days. Six for Daemon-san," _Chrome explained on the other line. _"Have you made any progress?" _

Mukuro heaved a sigh and looked out the window of the private jet, "No progress yet. We just got to the Russian Airspace, not to mention, we received a large setback,"

"_What kind of large setback?" _

"The annoying kind. It seems that Don Alexei has told Mother to attend an important gala first before we depart for Europe. But he assured that he has men across Europe collaborating with Sentinella to find Daemon," Mukuro informed. "Fortunately, Mother is itching to rub her Lady Giegue Settimo title in front of Don Alexei's mistress, so she'll be enjoying herself before searching for Daemon,"

At that, Chrome sighed. Their mother was a secret vindictive woman, which is mostly targeted on the mistress of her husband. Had it not been for her, however, then a future Ottavo might not have been born. So she at least had a measure of tolerance towards the woman. _"Will mother be alright?"_

"Oh she will. I only worry for the mistress though. She's been flaunting her son all over the allies, and had been spreading rumors of divorce between Mother and Don Alexei. It's clearly irritating," Mukuro stated. "Well then, might as well tell mother that I need to be back there immediately,"

"_Wait a minute Mukuro-sama!" _Mukuro was undeniably surprised at her outburst. _"I think it might be wise to stay there. If the others are the hosts of the other guardians, then there is a possibility that Daemon-san is possessed by the First Mist Guardian," _

Mukuro frowned. "The traitor guardian…" he then shrugged. "Well, traitor as he may be, he's not a traitor to the family, but only to the first generation. Looking at it, he's not much of a bad guy," he commented.

"_Not as bad as you were?"_ Chrome teased.

A smile graced his lips, "Oya, is my Chrome teasing me?"

Chrome giggled. _"Not much."_ Mukuro heard some shuffling, _"I have to go now. If Daemon-san is somewhere, we have to reinforce the security in the house."_

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Mukuro said before he hung up the phone. He sighed as he turned back to the dressing room where his mother was throwing a pile of dresses through the door.

…

**Namimori Mountain, Namimori, Japan**

In one of the clearings of Namimori Mountain, two orange blurs were exchanging blow after blow. Not one was relenting, as the two figures fought with their orange flames in order to take one out.

These two figures were Sawada Tsunarumi and Sawada Natsuki.

Natsuki was having a hard time in keeping up with his sister who has more stamina than she could use. Her blows were powerful, and she was only using her gloves that were of the same material as Natsuki. His gloves were made from and by Leon, but he wonders where Tsuna got her own gloves that can withstand the Dying Will Flames that powerful. But he had to give up finding out, lest he put down his guard and risk being killed by his own sister.

Their spar ended when Tsuna managed to land him an uppercut, sending Natsuki to the other side of the area.

"Ow…" Natsuki said as his flames died down.

Tsuna towered over her brother and offered a hand, "I'm impressed. You improved this much in two months since fighting you,"

"You do realize that I didn't actually fight the real you, right?" Natsuki replied as he took the hand and stood up.

"Nonsense. You gave me a run for my money earlier than any of my past opponents. That counts for something," she commented. "Now, what's next on the list…" Tsuna said as she fished out Reborn's list. "Ah, guess there's nothing more for today,"

Natsuki huffed, running to his backpack that was hanging from one of the trees, "Glad to know. We've been up since five in the morning doing all kinds of outrageous things that Reborn could only cook up," he said as he took out his change of clothing.

Tsuna laughed and joined her brother, "Well, training you as hard as he can is a way that your tutor really is determined to make you stronger,"

Natsuki thought deeply at her statement as he placed his clean shirt on. "Do you think…I'm strong enough?"

Tsuna was taken aback by his question. Normally, Natsuki would just take it in a stride, but she guessed that ever since she had exposed herself to them, Natsuki had been questioning his own worth as the Vongola Decimo. Reminds her of someone she knew very well.

"You know, you sound like Sawada Tsunayoshi," she mused.

At the declaration of the name of his sister's alternate self, he blanched. "What? Isn't it…you know, impossible for you to meet your other self?"

"It is," Tsuna admitted. "But someone gave me an insight of what he is." She looked up at the sky, "He is the sky that accepts all, and understands them. The other elements lay down their lives to protect him and the people he cares about," she said with a small smile. "But before all of that, he was a No-Good student who always thinks that he is not strong enough to protect those he wanted to protect. But in the end, he finds the strength to do it, and in turn, made him a good person."

"Did he ever accept being a mafia boss?" Natsuki dared ask.

He was surprised when Tsuna laughed, "Ha! He refused the title until he was in college. In the end, he still became the heir apparent of the Vongola, taking up the mantle at age twenty-six,"

Natsuki knew at the back of his mind that there are things that his sister was privy to. But to share what she knew of her other self was something else. Remembering the two Lambos of different worlds where he didn't exist, it made him feel a little uneasy again. If he hadn't been born, then his guardians would have followed Tsuna instead.

But that leaves the question on whether Sentinella existed or not. It had been gnawing on his mind. Had Tsuna been chosen as the Vongola Decimo, would she still be noticed by the former Regina, Anna? Or had she not been chosen, would it be possible for her to live as an ignorant civilian had Sentinella not existed?

The possibilities were endless.

He sighed in contemplation. Whatever goes on in his sister's life right now, Natsuki didn't want to know all at once.

Reborn had told him once before that Sentinella doesn't just consist of spies good in hiding their appearance and knowledge. They were also hitmen. Just like the Sun Arcobaleno. Hitmen who would do anything to accomplish their jobs, and erase those who needs to be erased, even if it means getting rid of a former client or a family member.

He was afraid of the day when someone in Sentinella deems him unworthy to live, and he would be killed by his own sister's men.

"Nee-san, do you think I have what it takes to become the Decimo?" he asked. Instead of being given an answer, he was whacked on the head. Hard. "Ow!"

Tsuna frowned as she stood in front of Natsuki, angry eyes on the ready, making him flinch. She's never done that before. "Listen here you idiot. You stop thinking about that right this instant! If you think I acknowledged you as the Ventesima Regina has been biased, then you are wrong." She said. "What happened to your head all of a sudden?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Don't 'nothing' me young man. When did you assume that you are not worthy of becoming the Decimo all of a sudden? Because of you learning that I was one in another world?" she questioned.

Natsuki looked away in shame, prompting Tsuna to guess she was right. She sighed in exasperation. "Natsuki. Listen to me." She said, "Learning things from another world is not supposed to enlarge your self-doubt. It was supposed to make you into an even better Vongola Decimo. So what if my male self was the Decimo in that world? What difference does it make? Ninth chose you for a reason, and I was bypassed for a reason. I told you this before. Even if I was chosen, I still wouldn't want to be the boss of a family that our father valued more than us." Facing him at eye level, Tsuna poked his forehead, "And you were chosen to become the mafia boss that everyone will fear and respect. I just know it. With Reborn at your side, there is nothing in this world that you can't accomplish."

Natsuki found himself believing in her words, and somehow felt something inside him stir…

And then he noticed his ring glow.

The twins looked at the Vongola ring with interest as the ring spat out a tiny sky flame. It landed on the floor and quickly got bigger, until it formed the astral projection of Vongola Primo.

"Primo." Natsuki addressed.

"It's time for your own trial, Vongola Decimo."

The blond's eyes widened, "What? But I thought I was going last,"

Primo simply smiled, "Do not fret. This test will last as long as your guardians are still under the testing of mine. And it might help you gain insight on what it means to become the Vongola Decimo." He stated. "Find the secret of our generation, and bring back what was once lost in its history…"

Just as fast as he appeared, he was once more engulfed in flames and disappeared.

Tsuna whistled as she looked at the now empty spot, "Any idea what he meant?" she asked him.

Natsuki nodded. The moment Primo mentioned the secret of the first generation, he knew immediately what he needed to do. "A history lesson and investigation." Natsuki stated. "The Vongola Primo and his guardians retired in their prime because of a circumstance that got his cousin, the Secondo, to gain the title of Vongola. Rumors have escalated regarding it, and no one is certain which is true." He stated.

In all his years in Italy, Reborn had all but drilled in all the history and rumors regarding every Vongola Boss that ever lived, including the Ninth himself. At least Natsuki actually _liked_ the mystery of the history of the Vongola. The First Generation has always been a mystery that he would do anything to solve, especially now when he has a reason to figure it out without the risk of being reprimanded. The least he could do was to prevent outsiders from finding out.

Taking out his phone, he dialed an Italian number and waited for an answer. Four rings later, it was answered.

"_Buon Giorno, Signorino Sawada,"_ a gruff voice answered in Italian on the other line.

Natsuki frowned at the address. He really despised being called that, especially by the youngest guardian of the Ninth. _"Ganauche. Do you still have the soft copy of the books that my father banned me from reading?" _he asked.

"_Oh? Defying your old man finally, Natsuki?" _Ganauche asked with amusement.

"_If you're going to say something else, then I might as well turn to Visconti instead. He is the one with the most intel in your group."_ He threatened. Ganauche always harbored some sort of complex regarding the Cloud Guardian. Both he and Visconti were the Ninth's source of information during their prime, and it was no secret that Ganauche always tries to one-up his senior guardian. As the youngest, that could really rile someone up.

"_Ha, you won't be able to threaten me with that when that's concerned. Visconti and I have been researching the Vongola history for years, and we still barely scratched the surface of Primo." _He informed rather smugly.

"_Glad you got along in one aspect of your one-sided competition." _Natsuki teased.

"_Watch it brat. Do you want me to send it to you via email or courier?"_ Ganauche asked, all the while, Natsuki could hear some papers rustling. Must be the mountain of never ending paperwork.

"_Anything that can be sent via email and anything that can be sent via courier."_

"_Both then. I'll tell Visconti in case he goes ballistic when he sees some of his books gone from his personal stash." _Natsuki winced. The last time something went missing from Visconti's book collection, he nearly flipped the entire castle upside down until Coyote confessed in taking one of them for some light reading. Suffice to say, the training room was pretty much trashed afterwards.

"_Thanks. When can I expect it?"_

"_At the latest? Tomorrow afternoon, and it will be at your front door."_

"_Alright. Thank you Ganauche."_

"_Anything for the Young Master."_

With a scowl at the teasing addresses, he hung up. He turned back to his sister who was browsing at her own phone while waiting for him. "So?" Tsuna asked, not turning away from her screen. "How did it go?"

Natsuki kept his phone, "At the latest, I can get what I need by tomorrow afternoon to begin my research," he stated as he grabbed his bag to get out of the mountain. "Let's go,"

Tsuna watched as Natsuki left the clearing. She heaved an exasperated sigh as she grabbed her own bag and looked at him, "Not worthy? I don't know if he's clueless or just plain stupid. Not worthy of becoming the Decimo? He clearly doesn't understand what he's capable of doing…" she said as she walked to catch up to his clueless little brother.

'_He has the allegiance and support of the Ninth Thunder and Cloud Guardians regarding his current endeavor, and saying the right words to please them. He also has the necessary sources of reliable information in his arsenal with them. I don't know what he does to assess himself and conclude that he is unworthy, but he is more than capable of becoming the Vongola Decimo. Don't you agree, Primo?'_ she thought.

'_**I couldn't agree more, Ventesima.'**_

**TBC**

**Again, one of the shortest chapters in this story. **

**I'm sorry for my rash behavior last month guys. I've been quite confused with where I'm going with this fic, added to the personal stress I had, and the sudden springing of my plot bunny of 'I'll Be Here When You Need Me.'**

**This will be updated less frequent as the fic I mentioned, but rest assured, I will finish this even if I can only manage two thousand words per chapter. I'm still constructing the scenes, but please be patient!**


End file.
